Neon Light
by meekobb
Summary: After the events of her eighteenth birthday, the Cullens cruelly devised a plan to sequester Bella away in a magically sealed asylum far away in Louisiana. There, she learns more about the supernatural world, when a year later, two new admissions include her in their escape. The Mikaelsons take her under their protection but soon discover there is more to meets the eyes with Bella.
1. Sanctuary

**Author's Note: Greetings followers! Another new story for you, new pairing for my collections. It's a bit different than what I normally write but I do hope you enjoy it. _This chapter_ was written for Bertie Bott's Every Flavor of Spook 2015 contest. It had later became the focus of writing for the month of November for NaNoWriMo, but I've gotten just so overwhelmed that I ended up having to take a step back. As of posting this first chapter, I have five completed chapters for Neon Light. However I won't be posting them immediately as I intend to work on my other stories as much as I can. **

**I must stress that regular/frequent updates will be coming less on every work. I begin the nightmare of college math online the first week of December and I REALLY suck at math so my course work will be taking precedent over writing. I ask that you please refrain from leaving reviews asking to update soon. It only increases my stress as a writer to want to give you something that I cannot.**

* * *

 **Note: Twilight timeline and details are AU. The events of Jasper's attack on her birthday occurred on her 18th, but she'd already graduated high school. Bella was also friends and aware of Jacob and the wolves from early in her involvement with the Cullens. On The Originals side, it generally follows the events of Season 2, from episode Sanctuary. Details are altered to account for Bella's inclusion.**

* * *

Waking up each morning was the same. Bella had learned quickly in her first days in Dowager that there were certain rules. The ones that had run of the patients were called The Kindred, and that the facility was actually to hold uncontrollable witches. Knowing she was not one, she had attempted to leave but discovered that she, too, was somehow included in this magical barrier.

Everyday she sat, numb, as she thought about how she ended up there. She remembered her birthday party, Jasper lunging for her but Emmett and Rosalie managing to pull him from the house. The following days had been a blur as Edward had practically ignored her attempts to reach out to him. That was until he decided to try to break up with her in the middle of the woods. It infuriated her something fierce. He pleaded that she not do anything foolish, for his sake. She threatened to expose him, to tell anyone who would listen the truth about their family if he really thought that little of her.

It was then, that everything grew foggy until she had woken, trapped in her prison. Witches. She couldn't believe that they existed, but then she had dated a vampire. There were few other residents that were lucid enough that she was able to learn more about her situation from but once she did, she knew she was not quite in the safest of environments if she didn't adapt.

Over the course of a year, Bella went through a mind numbing routine, waking in her bed. Washing up, eating the bland breakfast, then either sitting in front of the television or reading the same books that the house held for God knew how long. In the beginning there were a few hiccups, such as throwing the meds at the staff when they tried getting her to take them. That was quickly rectified when they came at her, ready to punish her by cutting her face with a knife. After that, she was careful in hiding the drugs, playing the part. And she played it well.

She had come to accept her life as it was. So when she woke up, expecting it to be another routine morning, she was surprised to find a new girl strapped to the other bed in her room. She had cowered in the corner when one of the Kindred man arrived when she woke screaming to be released, only for him to shove pills down her throat to sedate her again.

When the new girl woke again, she was more cautious as she looked around before she sat up in her bed. Bella kept her own head down as she continued to read silently. She heard her quickly leave her bed and make her way to the door, but she needed to be stopped. "Don't. They will catch you and bring you back," Bella said in a soft voice.

The girl turned her head to look at her over her shoulder before stepping backward to look at her. "What do you know of this place?" she asked.

Bella looked up through her messy curtain of hair. "I know that you cannot escape," she bluntly stated. "Best you learn the rules and find your routine."

Her mouth twisted into a wry grimace as she made her way over to the bed that Bella sat on, looking her over. "What's your name?"

Hesitating, she glanced to the door, afraid that one of The Kindred wouldn't come in and penalize them for breaking any rules. "Bella," she answered.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson," she said as she looked around then made her way over to the dresser that had a dusty mirror hanging on the wall behind it. "Bloody bastard. I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him…"

"Right. Good luck with that," Bella said as she raised an eyebrow. "As I told you, no one leaves this place. It's like, magically sealed or something. From what I was able to learn, witches are put in here and no one is able to escape."

Rebekah spun around in place as her breath hitched, recognition of the story coming to mind. "Dowager," she muttered, looking down at her body. "He must have stuck me in a bloody, crazy witch. Perhaps if you and I pool our magic, then we can break out of this joint."

"Wish I could help you but I'm not a witch," the human girl shrugged, returning to her book.

"Well you bloody aren't a vampire," Rebekah snapped as she moved to sit at the foot of the bed and studied the girl. "Tell me the truth. What are you?"

Sighing, Bella closed her book and looked away. "My father and my ex-boyfriend's father had me admitted because I believed vampires to be real. I know enough to keep my mouth shut now so if you want to survive in any capacity in here, then give up on your crazy ideas for getting out of here."

~o.O.o~

Bella should have realized that when Rebekah had immediately asked about escaping, that she wouldn't easily give it up. She was only more adamant about finding a way after witnessing several events with other residents that she had been filled in on.

The following days were a whirlwind as Rebekah attempted to explore the building, insisting that she had found a girl encased in the room that had always been locked. Bella thought she might had truly gone insane and bit her nails as she followed her around.

When she went to hand her apple to the girl that was frequently watching the television, the human girl knew that it would not end well. As soon as the Kindred woman saw it, she had Rebekah hauled off to their room to be beaten and medicated. Bella couldn't help but whimper as she waited downstairs, listening to the echos of her roommate's cries and not having any ability to stop it.

A year Bella had been living the nightmare of the Dowager asylum. She hadn't had troubles like this, she'd followed their rules. But inside, she knew that what was going on was wrong. As she stood there, tears silently falling over her face, she looked up to find the girl with the apple staring at her.

Blinking, she shook her head and ran up the stairs to her room. There were two of them, one holding Rebekah and another shoving the pills in her mouth that she continued to fight against. She let out a small moan, knowing that she would pay dearly for what she was about to do, but she couldn't let her new friend pay for something so innocent as sharing her food.

Jumping on the witch's back, Bella pulled at her hair and clawed at her face as much as she could, but as she bit her nails due to her increased anxiety from her environment, she was unable to cause much damage in that attempt. The witch was able to throw her off of her back and into the dresser where Bella's struck the heavy wood. Letting out a low groan, she slipped into unconsciousness.

No one noticed the woman watching from the hallway.

~o.O.o~

When both girls awaken, they find the bodies of the Kindred women hanging from the baluster. The girl that Rebekah had given her apple to was waiting for them outside of their room, watching on as everyone looked curiously at the bodies before moving on as if it were nothing but a passing occurrence.

Bella knew the truth, or part of it. Someone, or something, much stronger than they were was in the building. A slight movement distracted her and she looked to the woman who gave her and Rebekah a small smile. "I hate bullies," she said simply. "Would you both like to leave now?"

"Um…" Bella mumbled as she blinked back at her while Rebekah narrowed her eyes on the woman.

"What did you do?"

The woman smiled kindly at her. "Come now. It's time to leave this place," she said as she confidently made her way down the stairs.

Rebekah and Bella looked at one another, the dark skinned girl shrugging her shoulders as she started to follow. Bella hesitated as she thought about her life that had been before she was placed in the asylum and knew she would never be able to go back. She had nowhere else to go.

"Quit your thinking and let's go. We'll figure things out as we go along. I won't let you go off until I get your whole story, Little Dove. You do have lots to learn after all," Rebekah whispered in her ear as she returned to pull her along.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the woman blew the front doors open, shocking the two. As she spoke a few words, a spell Bella presumed as she was fairly new to the idea of witches and magic, they were cautious as they followed the blond out of the building. She hadn't stopped once she reached the gate, blowing it right off the hinges.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Rebekah asked as she stared at her, pulling Bella behind her as she became fully aware of truly how much power the witch before them held.

"You really haven't realized who I am yet? You wouldn't have as we've only met once before," she answered with a sad smile. "You weren't born when I was given away. Do me a favor sweet Rebekah. Tell our brothers that I will be seeing them soon."

Bella watched as the woman turned and walked away while her friend stood in shock. "Um… What was that all about?"

"I think we just met my big sister who was supposed have been dead," she muttered. "Come. We need to go see my brothers. I need to get back into my own body and they can probably handle your vampire problem for you, whatever it may be."

"I never said I had a vampire problem!" she protested.

"Right, and you just ended up in a magical asylum by coincidence. Dove, whoever placed you there, did it there to keep you hidden or to keep you from talking to the wrong people. Whatever trouble you stumbled into, it won't end. Especially once they learn you've broken free. My family is one of the strongest in our world. Despite their shortcomings, Klaus and Elijah tend to be suckers for a damsel in distress. They will fall over their feet to take the head of whomever is after you," Rebekah explained. After a moment, she smiled knowingly. "And it's not like you have anywhere else to go."

Bella scowled at the smirk that was on her face. "Sometimes I wonder if you really aren't insane."

~o.O.o~

"Niklaus! Where is that wretched brother of ours?!" Rebekah hollered as she pulled a frightened Bella behind her. "When I get my hands on him, he will wish he was in his old body!"

Bella was confused again by her use of those words, not understanding what she was meaning when she spoke them. When a sandy, blond haired man stepped into the breezeway, scowling at the girls, she couldn't help but to shake in fear as she moved to hide behind.

He stared at the dark skinned girl as she positively seethed. Blinking, he canted his head to the side. "Rebekah?" he questioned as he looked at her. His lips curled back into a sneer. "Where have you been?!"

"Stuck in the horrid Dowager house, Nik. Our bloody bastard of a brother put me in the wrong body and it wasn't by mistake. Did you know that our big sister still lives?" she questioned him. "At least that is who she claimed she was. If it wasn't for her, we would still be stuck in that cursed prison."

Klaus released a breath as he turned his attention to the meek girl hiding behind his sister. "And what have you brought home? Dinner? She doesn't look to be more than perhaps a passing snack for the skin and and bones that she is."

"Bella is not a blood bag. I offered our family's help. It seems that her ex-boyfriend and his vampire family had a hand in her being in that nightmare," Rebekah huffed, pulling Bella around. "And wouldn't you know? They are _vegetarians,_ brother."

His eyebrow raised as he smiled slightly in amusement. "His name wouldn't happen to be Stefan now, would it, Love?"

The girl's eyes dropped in shame as Rebekah spoke about her vampires, feeling almost as if she were mocking them and perhaps her. When he called her _Love_ , she was unable to hold back the small, kittenish growl as it reminded her of Edward. "No," she mumbled, rubbing her wrist in agitation. "I shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have taken me out of there. They'll come for me."

"Sensitive," Klaus murmured as he studied her. He stepped closer and reached out for her wrist that she'd been preoccupied by, ignoring the look of warning from his now witch sister. The girl's breath hitched as he ran his thumb over the scarring, his eyes slowly moving up to meet hers. He could easily see the recognition in them, that she knew he was aware of what it was. "Yes. You are quite the fascinating creature. Tell me, what you know about vampires," he said looked into her eyes, attempting to compel her.

Bella frowned and shook her head. "They don't exist and I should be back at the asylum so that no one gets in trouble, or hurt," she pleaded softly.

Rebekah's jaw fell as Klaus looked at her in shock. "I swear there were no traces of vervain in that place and she's been in there for a year she said."

He continued to stare at the human girl as he contemplated the ramifications of what this girl would mean in their world. They would need answers and he was certain she was more than she may even be aware. "Rebekah, go to Marcel's and stay there. I will take your friend to Elijah. He will be able to watch over her while we deal with our other - complications."

"Elijah? But he's - is he still…?"

Klaus grimaced and wavered. "He is still our best option for protecting Hope. Camille is there as well. I had hoped that she might be able to talk to him some. I will watch over your friend; and perhaps purchase her a new wardrobe along the way. I will fill her in on the fact that her place in the world just got much smaller."

Not knowing how to take what she was hearing, Bella shivered. As afraid as she felt she should be of this Klaus, she also felt no intent of harm coming from him. Guiding her out to his car, he was silent as he helped strap her in, but all she could do was keep vigilant.

Once he joined her and they were on the road, he smiled over as she peered out the window. "What is your name, Kitten?"

She glanced at him, hesitating. He couldn't help but to roll his eyes. "I don't know what has been done to you but I give you my word that whatever trouble you are in, my family will help. Granted, it may take some time as we are handling a bit of a crisis at present. I know that bite was made not by just any vampire. You will learn by being with the likes of my family, there is more to the supernatural world. It is not limited to just Cold Ones, Sweetheart."

Swallowing, her heart raced as he spoke rather candidly about the vampires she had been involved with but he had used a name that she'd heard before. When she had tried to flirt rather badly with her childhood friend to tell her his tribe's tales. Looking over at the man, he only smiled back, waiting. "My name is Bella. What - what do you mean Cold Ones?"

Klaus' smile grew to a triumphant grin. Having been given the green light, he started the long story about another race of vampires, a true species born of magic. He eventually left her to think about the information he laid upon her as he went into the store to pick up several changes of clothing.

After loading the trunk with all the bags, he leaned on her open window. "Are you ready to meet more of the family, Kitten?"

"Why not? My life is already something out of a deranged movie. Let's just add a family of nearly impossibly to kill vampires to it. Forget the fact that my ex and his family apparently are like the red-headed stepchildren to your kind. Now I really feel like I am insane!"

"Well then! You'll fit right in with the lot of us. We make the insane look good," he replied cheerfully and zipped around until he was inside the car again. "I'll have to apologize in advance for Elijah once we get there. He can be quite the tiresome one. Kol and I are more the fun ones. You can share your story with Elijah. I am confident he will come up with a suitable plan against the walking disco balls."

Bella just sat, unable to react any further as Klaus spoke more about the differences between the two races. Complained more, but she could see that there was clearly no love lost in his eyes for them. If she wasn't so nervous about having more unfamiliar faces being thrust at her, she might have been open to asking questions, however once they pulled off the main road, the man grew more serious as he stared forward out the windshield when he spoke.

"There is someone else in the house where I'm taking you. If you choose that you cannot stay with us; you must be aware that I cannot allow you to leave alive. I've already said this to one of few trusted that is here as well and she understands the gravity of the secret. I - know I am asking a lot of you but when it comes to _this_ one thing, I cannot waver," he explained before looking to her.

She frowned as she eyed the house they were approaching curiously, wondering what kind of secret it could hold that he would kill to protect. "I already figured my days would be numbered once I figured out - Edward for what he was. I'm not afraid of death anymore, but I have no want or reason to leave. So far all Rebekah and you've shown me is kindness that I can only hope to one day repay. And perhaps that woman that helped us escape."

"Yes. That woman. I will have to have a talk with Rebekah and Elijah about her. I am skeptical of her story but it's nothing to do with you, Sweetheart. We are here," Klaus smiled. He helped her out and took the bags he had purchased for her before leading her up the porch.

He didn't stop once at the door, entering with ease. He peered in the first open doorways before pausing to listen. "Come," he whispered, taking her by the arm gently and lead her to a large, comfortable sitting room where she saw a pretty, blond woman holding a baby. She also noticed a man sitting on the couch but had his back to them as they walked in as he kept his attention on a book in his lap.

"When you said you were coming to visit, you did not mention you were bringing someone with you," he voiced as Bella watched Klaus move straight for the infant.

He took the little girl in his arms and smiled proudly as he held her, ignoring the man. "As I told you in the car, we are holding a great secret here and now you. You are welcome to stay here, it will be safe. Elijah will see to that as he is also looking after my daughter."

"Daughter?!" Bella yelped as she looked between Klaus and the baby. She could definitely see the resemblance, but in her shock she had not noticed the man turn his attention her.

"Yes. Bella, this is Elijah, my big brother. You may ignore him if he annoys you as I do. Otherwise do feel free to share your story with him," Klaus introduced. "Brother, our sister had found our new friend here when Kol had jumped her into an alternate body which happened to have been located in the Dowager building. Supposedly it is our dead sister Freya whom assisted their magical escape. _Bella_ has her own sordid history with our - cousins, some Cold Ones, whom had placed her in there that she fears will come searching for her if they catch word of her escape. I do hope she shares the rest of the story with you as I am sure it is utterly fascinating."

Elijah blinked as he looked back to his brother and then the girl again. "Yes, I am sure it is. I am most eager to hear it. Although I am sure you would prefer to be able to properly wash and change into more comfortable attire before having to get into such unpleasant memories… Bella," he offered as he stood. "Please, anything in this home is available for use."

She raised an eyebrow before looking to Klaus, who simply nodded his confirmation. Taking the bags that he had set down, she quickly left to go searching for an empty room to sort through what he had gotten her.

The vampire was struck frozen in his place, pondering the strange young woman that his brother brought to them. "She is certainly something else, isn't she?" Klaus voiced from next to him.

"She is… intriguing, yes. Who did you say is after the girl?"

"All we've been able to get out of her is that she was once involved with a group of Cold Ones and that they had placed her in Dowager. She cannot be compelled and she is not on any vervain that we can tell. I thought that with the spare time you have, you might be able to - charm her into giving up more of her story."

Elijah looked at him, somewhat amused by his suggestion. "Charm her?" He repeated.

"Surely you know how to attract a pretty lady? You've certainly gotten Hayley up in a fritz, however she does not seem willing to bite despite the dance the two of you continue to do. Especially now with Jackson in the picture. Regardless, you have history of being the most level headed. Ease her fears and get her to spill her secrets so that we can go and rip some Cold Ones apart once we have this other mess with our mother and Finn cleared away," Klaus smirked as he handed his daughter over. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he sighed. "And you my little Princess. You be good for Uncle Elijah."

He quickly disappeared, leaving the man no less than befuddled.

Elijah blinked before looking at the baby in his arms. "We'll give her thirty minutes and then we'll go look for her," he said as he set her in her highchair. "In the meantime, perhaps we should make the girl something to eat, yes?"

Camille walked in from having had stepped out while the brothers were discussing their newest addition. Sitting at the counter, she watched as Elijah silently moved about the room as he cooked. "How is she?"

He glanced up at her, not quite sure of how to answer. "She does appear troubled. Though, to tolerate Niklaus and brave him by herself for the length of the trip and her having no knowledge of his history shows incredible… bravery," he answered carefully.

"Bravery or stupidity?" Cami clarified.

Pursing his lips, he paused over the stove before looking back at her. "As young as she might look, I do not believe her to be naive. I admit, I would like to learn of the events that lead to her ending up in a place that was designed to hold witches when supposedly, she is not one."

"If she isn't a witch, then what could she be?"

"I do not know," he murmured as he quieted down to strain his hearing. While overall it was quiet in the house, he could distinctly pick up the girl's increased heart rate on the second floor. "Cami, if you would please, take over the cooking and watching Hope while I check on our guest?"

She got up and went to resume where he was leaving off. "Something wrong?"

"I am not certain. It could be nothing," Elijah assured her before quietly making his way upstairs. He could hear Bella in the guestroom, he was thankful that she had found it on her own, and he didn't dare enter.

"Bella, is everything all right?" He asked as he was standing in front of the door.

Inside the room, Bella had just walked out of the bath from finishing the first decent shower she had in a year. As she reached for the clothes she had set aside to wear, her eyes had picked up a glimmer with a flash of red reflecting in the mirror of the vanity. Turning sharply to look with her own eyes, she had not seen anything yet, but she could not stop the fear from building.

Just as she thought she saw strands of red streak by the window again, Elijah had knocked, checking on her. With her eyes glued on the window, she was unable to answer, or move. Not until the familiar face held still, staring back at her with a hungry and malicious grin.

A gasp barely escaped as she backed up as far as she could between the vanity and dresser, the delicate trinkets on display falling from the surface and breaking. Her heart raced faster than she ever thought as she feared it would just jump through her chest.

"Do forgive me if you're not dressed," Elijah muttered as he opened the door as Bella's heart rate spiked and she barely breathed. He saw a red streak move away from the window at vampire speed and looked at Bella, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. The red streak had been one of her tormentors. "You are safe inside this house," he told her. "I will return shortly. If it makes you feel safer, keep looking out of your window. She cannot hurt you," he vowed before flashing outside, easily picking up the scent of the Cold One.

Bella wanted to respond, to say that the vampires she dealt with weren't like his family. That they didn't need invitations inside, that the flimsy walls weren't enough to protect her. Letting out a whimper, she timidly inched her way to the window, pulling the robe she wore tighter around herself.

Elijah found the red headed vampire at the barn, hiding out. "Good evening," he said as he brushed invisible dust off of his suit jacket. When the vampire looked up to see him, he gave a small smirk, the edges of his lips barely curling up, before he darted forward and grabbed her by the hair.

"I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting one another," he said as he pulled her along with him towards Bella's window. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson and you, Cold One are trespassing. But no matter, the situation shall rectify itself momentarily."

The red-headed vampire was fighting him, but she wasn't a match for Elijah's strength in his anger.

"I realize that your kind do not take notice of innocence versus guilt, but I assure, I am more than happy to teach you the difference between the two. She is utterly defenseless and the fact that you think you can cause her harm…" Elijah smiled politely though the anger was clear in his brown eyes. "Well, it only shows that there is no hope for you."

The Cold One growled as she continued to struggle. "Defenseless is a lie. The bitch had a whole coven surrounding her that killed my mate. I want her head for my mate's. It was her's that took mine," she hissed as she tried to claw at his hands.

"Interesting," Elijah tugged harder on her hair. "But still, she is a human. You should have, instead, focused your… ire on _her_ mate instead of her..." He stopped at the back of the house where Bella was looking out of the window.

At seeing the vampire she'd feared since the day at the baseball clearing, the girl nearly shook at the sight of her. Even restrained, she started to tremble in fear.

"No… no, no, no…" she babbled as she tried to hold herself together, grasping at her head.

Elijah turned the female vampire around and there was a vindictive glint in his eye as he ripped off her head with a sound like grated metal, as if it were nothing. He then proceeded to tear off her arms and legs before piling them all up and set the pyre alight.

"I believe there is a saying," he said as he finished, looking down at the pile of twitching limbs. "...you should have picked someone your own size," he said with a growl before getting his handkerchief to remove some of the Cold One venom from his hands. It stung a little and an annoyed grimace twisted his lips as he cleaned his fingers.

The distraught girl was unable to pull her eyes away from the scene, falling to her knees and holding onto the sill as she blinked. He had destroyed Victoria. She'd met him not more than an hour before, spoken so few words and one of her biggest fears so easily marked off. Dragging her eyes from the fire, she focused on Rebekah's brother. Elijah.

He still looked as neat and prim as he had when Klaus brought her in. He did not know her, nor did he have the opportunity to question her about her reasons for being there before he set off after the potential threat without any questions asked. Her hand let go of the sill, allowing her body to collapse fully to the floor as she absorbed everything, the new revelations she needed to acknowledge and perhaps, accept.

After making sure that the pile of fire couldn't walk away anymore, he moved back into the house to check up on their guest. She had looked beautiful when he had walked in the other moment, freshly showered, in her robe. While she had been the looker when his brother had brought her in, soap did make a difference.

Standing in the doorway, he looked at her as she sat on the floor. "Are you all right?"

Bella tilted her head to the side slightly, having heard the question but was unsure of how to answer exactly. Her eyes had a blank, thousand yard stare at the wall that shifted in his direction, flickering over his form. Swallowing as she found it difficult to find any words to say at first, she did was surprised that in all the stress, she could not help but to find the man strangely alluring. Even without the vampire enticement. Instead, she asked in turn, "She didn't hurt you?"

He smiled at that. "My dear, I am an Original vampire. If I must, I eat Cold Ones for breakfast. Speaking of food, are you hungry?"

"Food?" Bella repeated, blinking at the change of subject and looked around. "I - I don't know. I guess…"

"You do not have to eat, of course. But there is freshly squeezed orange juice and pancakes with bacon, if you'd like. Nothing too harsh on the stomach," he said with a smile. "I could bring it up here if you do not feel like leaving your room."

Shuddering as she gave a half glance at the window behind her. "If you don't mind, would I be able to stay in another room instead? I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep in here now. But I could come down. I just need to get dressed," she pointed out, blushing as she tugged on her robe and move to stand.

"Of course, there are many rooms for you to choose from," he said kindly. "I shall leave you to make your decision." He was about to turn around to leave, when she spoke again.

Bella slowly started for the door, biting her lip. "Elijah?"

"Yes?"

She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, her face pressed to his chest as she shuddered still with her nervousness from the event. "Thank you."

He swallowed hard and gently pat her back. "You are most certainly welcome."

Bella couldn't help but smile as her fingers curled into his shirt. Before she let go of him, she asked. "Do you think you and Klaus would be willing to hunt the family that put me in that place? I would try to handle it myself but I don't exactly have super strength like you or likely get myself killed in the process."

"Of course," he replied and gently tucked a strand of her wet hair behind her ear. "As soon as we've dealt with our current situation, we will do whatever it takes for you to be free of them. Until then, you are going to be safe here. Why not discuss this in a more comfortable setting? Tell me everything you know?"

Having difficulty giving all the details, she detached herself from her hug and offered a weak smile. "I can try. It's hard because everyone said I was crazy, so… But I will join you shortly," she said.

Elijah nodded slowly, understanding her reservations. "We will be waiting for you, Bella."


	2. The Devil is Damned

**Happy Early Gobble Day update for my dedicated readers! Wasn't planning on updating until next month sometime. Love Meeko!**

* * *

Inside an abandoned attic, Finn is inside the body of a local witch and chanting over a large table with maps spread over the surface. When the papers lit in flames, he shoved the table away in a fit of rage.

At the sound of the door opening behind him, he turned to find a seemingly unfamiliar woman walk in with a sly smile on her face. "Who are you?"

"I was wondering if you'd recognize me," she replied softly. Looking at him, she shrugged slightly. "Then again, you look a bit different yourself."

"I'm going to ask you again, before I ask much less nicely," Finn stated. "Who are you?"

The woman only smiled a bit playfully as she stepped in further. "Fitting I should find you up here. We used to climb up in the trees when we were planning a bit of mischief. Never wanted mother to hear what we were whispering about. Now Finn, don't tell me you've forgotten about me."

He looked at her, confused but recognition in his eyes. "It can't be. Freya?"

Freya grinned as she took that as permission to push forward to pull him into a hug. Both on varying degrees of emotional levels in their reunion.

Soon the two were catching up, she sharing her story, he soon found himself admitting to her that their hybrid brother had a child. A daughter, leading them to grow concerned about their own memories and fears of Dahlia and the curse that Esther had instilled in Finn growing up.

"You will find, Finn, that nothing is truly impossible to find," Freya told him gently before she brought a delicate butterfly back to life that had died during one of his spelled experiments. "I just need a few items to help."

~o.O.o~

Staying at the farmhouse when comparing it to Dowager was a life that Bella had to adjust to. Even though she was still restricted to the house for her own safety, she didn't have the threats of other patients that could snap at the slightest provocation. The thought forced her to pause as she looked up from the book she'd been reading to the vampire that'd saved her life.

He was an enigma to her. She could see that his intentions were well. His soul seemed to be gentle but there was something bubbling underneath, as if it was crawling underneath his skin. Elijah had kept his, and his brother's, promise to protect her by taking care of Victoria without a second thought when she made her appearance. At times, he left the house to walk around the property, giving Camille a chance to get to know the girl more. As the two watched him excuse himself for his most recent trip, Cami smiled as she caught as their guest's eyes followed his every move until he was out of sight.

"So you must be relieved that one of the threats against you is gone," she said, breaking the silence that stretched between them as the baby slept in her rocker.

Bella turned her attention from the door to the blond, letting out a breath as she knew she hadn't spoken much with her since her arrival. Her first night, she'd been too shaken by Victoria's visit to speak more that night with them as Elijah insisted on her attempting to eat. As it was, it had been difficult to find any kind of rest once they had called it a night. She was aware they'd given her some cautious space with the nightmare she knew she'd inevitably suffer.

Her breath caught as she thought of how to answer, of how she truly felt. Victoria had been a threat, but now that she had accepted the Cullens for the monsters that they truly were, she realized that the redheaded vampire had been the least of her problems. She had thought frequently about how'd she would react if or when she'd face them again. "I suppose," she responded, her voice soft as her fingers toyed with the corner of the pages of the book she had been reading. A glance at the woman, she knew the answer didn't suffice to her satisfaction as she stared at her, waiting for more. "After the first encounter with her, and the family killing her mate, her returning in some way had always been in the back of my mind. No matter how much they denied the possibility."

Camille nodded, trying to understand the girl. "You're still afraid of them coming for you now that you're out."

"They put me in there," Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm more concerned about how to deal with them when they do show up. From what I've figured from Klaus, you all are rather involved with some crazy shit of your own so I can't exactly count on the brothers to be there every second of the day to pull my human ass out of trouble."

"You know that they will do what they can to help you. Elijah already proved that…"

Her eyes glared at her, irritation at whatever game that she was trying to play with her. "He may have taken care of one vampire, but I'm not naive enough to know it will stop there. I'm not going to expect him or his brother to simply drop their obligations to this little girl here because I happen to stumble along needing help."

Camille paused, not sure of how to continue. She hadn't anticipated such a volatile response from the human girl who had been so quiet and seemingly traumatized. "You aren't afraid to die?"

"Let's just say that I've accepted my fate," she eventually said. "I was fine staying at the Dowager house, but Rebekah insisted on my leaving with her." She let out a breath. "That doesn't mean that I'm not afraid of dying. It simply comes with the territory of running with vampires."

"Elijah told me a little about this other type of vampire. You do know that the Mikaelsons are a whole other ballgame when it comes to the supernatural?"

Bella grew agitated, frustrated, by the questions and closed the book she held for her to set it beside her on the couch. "What is it you really want to know?"

The older woman was careful as she attempted to hold back her surprise at the bluntness from the girl. She had expected her to be more evasive, rather than confrontational. "I can't help but notice that you've taken an interest in Elijah. While he is charming, I do want to warn you that he is going through a… particularly difficult time right now."

She stared at her, incredulous at the insinuation. "What the hell are you accusing me of? Am I grateful for what he's done for me? Of course I am. But I am also not blind. I see that he has issues. I can see he has this… bloodlust. It's not the first time I've been around it before, though not with their kind of vampire. So don't take me for naive just because of my age."

"I'm not," Camille replied, trying to find the right words, but if the girl was upfront with her, then maybe she should return the favor. Every bone in her body was against it, especially after what the girl had been through, but maybe she was stronger than she lead them believe. "I'm just saying, if you're hoping for more than their help, I shouldn't count on it."

Bella shook her head, not understanding what she was still trying to hint at. "I never asked for their help. Rebekah volunteered it and then I was dragged here. Do I really look like I'm capable of putting up a fight against anyone? Let alone a supposed thousand year old hybrid vampire that I never knew existed until the other day?"

"How did you get involved with vampires anyway? Are you some kind of groupie?"

The young brunette's lip curled back in disgust as she launched herself from the couch and away from the area where she sat near the infant. "You know nothing of how I got involved in this shit. The last thing I am is some kind of _groupie_. If I had my choice now, I'd see every last one of those beings burned to ash!"

Cami smiled slightly at that. She didn't know whether to feel sad for the girl or at least relieved. She truly was an ordinary human getting caught up in vampire business. Much like herself. "Yeah, okay. I'm sorry," she said as she threw up her hands. "I had to ask. Let me tell you some more about me. My uncle was the priest here in New Orleans of St. Anne's church. A few years ago, I moved back here because of the things my twin brother had done. I never believed them when they said he was crazy and I wanted to figure it out for myself. Mostly the reason why I started to study psychology, I suppose," Cami said, shifting in her seat.

"So let me guess… Klaus stuck you up here to psychoanalyze his brother because he's actually behaving like a vampire?" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"I suppose, but I'm also a family friend. I got sucked into their lives because my uncle and my brother tried so hard to keep me out of it and now… well. I'm doing their job now. My family has kept the secrets of the supernatural for a very long time and these vampires have become my friends, despite them being assholes every now and then."

Crossing her arms, the girl moved to look out the window. "Somehow, somewhere, history always finds a way of repeating itself. Vampires, wolves, innocents being hunted down. What's the story behind Hope? Why are so many after her? It can't be just because of her being a supernatural baby. Children are born to wolves and witches all the time. Granted vampires aren't supposed to be able to, but Klaus is an exception."

"From what I know is that Hope will be the only child Klaus is able to produce after a witch closed the loophole that made it for him to father a child. People are after her because the Mikaelsons hold a lot of power. They're the Original vampires. They were part witch before that. Have the baby, have a hold over the most powerful Original of all, which is Klaus," Cami said after thinking about how much she would share. "Because they're so ancient and powerful, they all have a healthy dose of paranoia and a dozen of other issues, but they all want to keep Hope safe while they sort through this mess they're in."

"And whoever is stupid enough to come after them deserves whatever fate is handed to them by his hand," she shrugged. "Paranoia isn't something to brush off. If it seems like someone is out to get you, they are. I may have been tucked safely in a magical asylum full of nutty witches, but I still quite obviously had a tag on my ass. The fear that she would get through, was always there. The fucked up part is that I actually felt a little safer inside, even with the Kindred's overpowering methods of control."

"I can understand that," she replied with a slow nod. "But you don't have to be afraid anymore. Let them come."

Bella had a bemused smile on her face as she saw Elijah out in the yard, walking around. "Contradicting, aren't you? We can't have it both ways."

"What? I said they'd help you, but if you're looking for more, then you shouldn't keep your hopes up."

"Yes, they'd help, if they aren't busy with something to protect Hope. I already said that I won't take them away from that for myself. I don't know what other hopes you seem to be seeing that I'm not here."

"You won't have to, there are other means to protect yourself," Cami smiled at her. "I happen to know a handful of witches who can make protective charms. I'll get a few items out of storage that will help with being safer inside this house whenever Elijah isn't around. There are more options than you think."

She turned to face her and canted her head to the side. "I've heard of charms. I used to eat Lucky Charms for breakfast. I still ended up dating a vampire that locked me in an asylum. My wolf best friend didn't help get me out of that mess when he found out the truth… Huh… I should one day find out just where his loyalties are if I survive this mess…"

Cami couldn't help but laugh. "You've never heard of magic before?"

"Illusions, sleight of the hand, Vegas sidewalk shows? Sure. Then there are the things that I saw in Dowager, things that gave me nightmares in the beginning. Thanks Camille, but I don't believe that charms would be capable of working for what I need," she murmured, her attention distracted as her thoughts growing darker.

Noticing the girl's distraction, she turned her head in question. "What are you thinking about?"

"I wondered if non-witches would be capable of practicing magic," Bella shrugged. "Not worth the attempt. I know it would be dangerous if it were possible. At least I know that my thoughts are protected."

"I'm not a witch, yet there are several magic items in our family vault that I could use."

"Are they capable of fighting and killing your enemy? I doubt it," she huffed as she turned to face her.

"At least inflict a lot of pain long enough to get away and call for help."

Bella glared, her body tense as if she was preparing for an attack. "I don't know how many times you and I are going to go around in circles about this, but I doubt that you are getting the picture. I would be grateful for the Mikaelsons' help, yes. Do I expect it? No. I'd much rather fight my own battles myself, but I can't if I'm not stronger or the knowledge for it. All I know is that I have this pointless shield that the Cullens speculated, because their mind reader couldn't get into my head and hear my thoughts. So stop accusing me of being out for using this family!"

She perked up. "A shield? What else does it do apart from keeping people out?"

"What the hell?! I'm not a damn science experiment!" she screamed, causing Hope to stir and fuss from her sleep. Guilt clouded her face for waking the baby, but her anger was too great.

"Camille, that's quite enough," Elijah said quietly as he stood in the doorway. "You're asking far too many questions," he continued as he walked inside the room, gently giving Hope's rocker a little push so it kept rocking and the infant stopped fussing before looking at their guest. "My apologies, Bella. She likes to talk."

"I see that," she sniffed, her tone lowering. "It's annoying. I don't want to talk about them. I'd rather see all of them burned to ash in any method that _I_ can use."

An amused smile appeared on Elijah's face as he briefly rubbed her back with his hand. "I will do my absolute best for that to occur, even if it's simply lighting a match to throw on their decapitated bodies."

"Fat load of good it'll do me considering I don't have the speed and strength to rip their heads off myself," she grumbled, conflict building in her in the presence of the man.

Elijah looked over to Cami, who immediately jumped to her feet. "Let me take Hope out of the house. We can go to the farmer's market, give you two some time alone," she suggested. When Elijah nodded, she took the rocker and went to gather her belongings. "We'll be back soon."

As Bella's eyes followed her out of the house, she hadn't moved from where she stood. Glancing up at him, she was hesitant to ask about the constant tensions. "She got on your nerves too? With her questions?"

"In situations such as the one you currently find yourself in, I think that if you truly wish to share information, you would," he spoke quietly. "Of course, I am curious, like Camille, but the fact of the matter is that it is far more important that you feel safe with us." He was quiet for a moment and then smiled. "I happened to overhear your talk about magical charms, protection spells."

She let out a dramatic sigh, stepping away. "Not you, too. Look, I had a Quileute friend that gave me a dreamcatcher that was supposed to be blessed by one of their shamans, but it did shit."

"Oh, not me too," he said amused, moving towards the window. "Let me ask you this however. Your Cold Ones sparkled in the sunlight, did they not? What do you think the sunlight does to a vampire like me? Doesn't lore say that we're supposed to combust when coming in contact with direct sunlight?" He held his hand in a ray of sunshine coming through the curtains and watched it curiously.

Her eyes followed his movements, keeping silent at first. "I suppose, but so would being stabbed in the heart with a stake and from what I've learned, doesn't work on you either."

He smiled at that. "Had I been an ordinary vampire, it would. It takes a very special kind of stake to kill me and my family."

"A special kind? What? Like filet mignon? Are you a medium rare kind of guy? I'm not an idiot, and I refuse to be treated like one," she argued, her eyes blazing as she pointed at his hand. "After Camille, and now this…I get that you guys are different, but this is mocking what little sanity I might have left after everything."

"I'm not treating you like an idiot, as you say, Bella," Elijah said amused. "Vampires do combust when coming into contact with direct sunlight," he said as he moved his hand from the window and took a step back so he was in the shadow. "Witches are able to give us a ring, charmed with a protective spell, that allows us to walk in daylight." He removed his ring and handed it to her.

"Charming," she answered blandly, eyeing him with some concern. "Your point?"

"Without that ring, this happens," he said almost diabolically as he put his hand in the beam of light, causing his hand to start blistering and smoking upon impact.

Dropping the ring in her surprise, she propelled herself forward to grab his hand, her body blocking the sunlight simply by her action. "What the hell did you do to yourself?! Are you crazy?!" she scolded as she covered the blistered hand with her sleeve.

"I would think that's debatable," he replied as he watched her in fascination. "Do not worry, it will heal. I was merely showing you that there are, indeed, charms and magic out there that are beneficial to anyone."

Bella's eyes shot daggers at him as she pulled her sleeve up slowly, seeing for herself as the wounds slowly healed in front of her. "Charms may very well help keep me temporarily safe but it doesn't get rid of the problem, Elijah. I've had a year in my own hell where I've had nothing but time to think about what I would do if I were ever to be free."

"I understand it won't get rid of the problem, but it could hopefully stall them long enough," he said as he knelt to get his ring off the ground and put it back around his finger. "The world isn't simply black and white. There are grey areas and of course, color in between. Options." He smiled. "My brother Kol would definitely like you once he shows some sense."

"Why? Is he one that would be able to point me to someone free to help me take out a coven of Cold Ones?" she asked innocently.

"Do you believe that we're not doing everything in our power besides dealing with our current situation? I assure you, my brother Niklaus has his spies out for those Cold Ones you told Rebekah about. The moment they enter our city, we will know about it."

Bella thought about that, momentarily surprised at the admission that they were already helping her in some way. "Then why was I brought here? Why couldn't I stay in the city?"

"We will be returning to the city, but as of this moment, no one was available to keep an eye on you but myself," Elijah admitted. "Yes, you would be safer at the compound where you can enjoy the protection of Niklaus' finest vampires, but he was right in bringing you here. The thought of you having to be there on your own when everyone else is occupied doesn't sit well with me, either."

"Why? Neither of you know me. What would one human matter to a family of vampires a millennia in age?" she asked, not understanding where he was coming from.

"We take protecting humans who deserve it quite seriously," he replied as he looked into her eyes. "My sister has taken a liking to you and my brother and I do love a good fight every now and then." He continued, a small smirk in place. "And to be fair, Niklaus finds you interesting as you cannot be compelled. He most likely wants to help you explore why and how, so you can use it to your advantage. That shield of yours, I assume."

Bella sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Great. Another psychotic vampire fascinated by things I can't explain about my brain. At least this one actually treated me like a normal vampire I guess, for what I expected of what he is. Not pretending to be something else."

"I assure you, we mean you no harm." Elijah said as he cursed his cellphone rang.

"Don't promise something like that," she snapped.

"I said that I assured it, it's not a promise," he said playfully. "Please excuse me," he said calmly as he picked up the phone. "Niklaus."

" _Finn knows. About Hope, about everything. I don't know how long until he gets there but he is on his way."_ His brother urged him.

"Yes, remarkably well on his way," Elijah replied as he looked out the window and saw a car standing outside. "I would say." He nearly jumped back when Finn appeared in front of the window. "Bella, you need to leave, run. To the shed."

She stared at him wide eyed. "What? Why?" she demanded.

"I do not have time to explain, go," he said as he shoved his phone in his pocket and looked at her. "Go."

"Like hell! Who is outside?!" she argued, hearing the banging coming from outside.

He could hear how his brother blasted the back door off its hinges. "Go through the front door," he moved himself so he would be in Finn's path. Why was she suddenly all brave? He had told her to leave, had he not?

"Is it a vampire? Another human?" she spouted her questions as she tried to look around him. "When there is a threat, you get rid of them…"

Elijah stared at his brother, who simply raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist, sent Elijah flying back into the living room. "It isnot that simple, now go!" he said as he got to his feet and used his speed to get in front of Bella again.

She had stared at the stranger, angry for his attack. Angry at the threat he imposed on her vampire friend.

"How did you find me?" Elijah asked his brother after Finn put up a boundary spell that Elijah couldn't get through, all the while wishing Bella to leave. He started to take small steps back, forcing her to move with him and hopefully push her out of the door.

"With a little help from our sister," he replied.

"Rebekah would never-"

"We have more than one, you know." Finn replied casually. "And I get the sense she doesn't like you very much."

"Freya…" Bella whispered, immediately connecting the dots. "From Dowager," she blinked as she leaned into Elijah's back. The woman had freed them only to send this man after her own family.

"Freya?"

"Mother warned me Dahlia would kill us all to acquire another first born Mikaelson. And me? I'm in no mood to die."

Elijah kept walking backwards and slightly nodded. "I understand, brother, but you are not leaving with Hope." He reached behind him, eyes on his sibling. "Bella, please. I do not wish for you to get hurt."

"The ever so noble Elijah," Finn sneered. "Not wanting to have a woman see him lose a fight."

"If you hadn't learned anything from the conversations today, I don't have any intention of running and leaving you alone," she protested, her hands grasping at his jacket.

Elijah turned to her. "Tell me," he said in a low voice, only so that she could hear. "Does your shield also protect you from physical harm? From dying?"

"Doubtful, but you and and brother will just have to pick up my mantle in my absence and rid the world of Cold Ones in my name once you're done with the other issues at hand," she shrugged. "I said I wasn't afraid of dying."

"As much as I applaud your bravery, I do not wish to see you dead." He reached behind her and opened the door. He then turned back to his brother, surprised that he hadn't spoken up. "Cowering behind your witchcraft. You always were pathetic, Finn."

"After nearly a millennium of dishonorable acts hidden away in your own mind, you have the audacity to call me names? Ha! What I do now, I do for the members of my family who can still be saved. Unfortunately, neither you nor Niklaus managed to make that list." Finn pointed to the nearest sharp object and used his telekinesis to throw it into Elijah. When the vampire didn't budge, he threw something else. And another one that he pulled from his coat when Elijah still wouldn't go down.

Much to Bella's surprise, the vampire dropped to the ground, his skin turning all veiny and grey and she let out a breath. He had said he was indestructible!

"Now, little human, where's the child?" Finn demanded as he walked towards her.

She stared at Elijah's dead body in shock, breathing heavily before looking to the dark skinned man. Knowing he was the vampires' brother in some way, she figured it was in the same situation that Rebekah had found herself in when she awoke in Dowager with her. "Uh… I don't know," she denied, shaking her head. Pointing at the vampire corpse, she exclaimed, "You killed him!"

Finn kicked against Elijah's limp body and smirked. "No, I incapacitated him. Granted, maybe not for long so I'd better make best of my time." Realizing the girl wasn't a threat and could be dealt with later, he turned around and started to explore the house. "Where are you, Camille?" He said as he looked at the sweater on the sofa. "I know you're around!"

Bella said nothing, choosing to leave the man to his search as she turned back to Elijah. Kneeling at his side, she took his hand, her fingers brushing over his ring as the memory of his earlier display came to mind. "If you find her, would you mind supergluing her mouth shut?" she muttered, keeping her eyes down.

"You can't hide forever, Camille!" Finn's voice carried to the hallway where Bella was with Elijah.

Elijah stirred as the grey skin disappeared and his eyes flew open, looking at Bella in surprise.

Bella barely suppressed a gasp as she reached out to cover his mouth to avoid him speaking aloud. Raising her finger to her lips for him to remain silent, she pointed to the hallway where the intruder had moved.

"Oh, look at that," Finn said as he looked at Bella and his brother, who was still down for the count. "Little girl, if I were you I wouldn't trust my brother as far as I can throw him…" he chuckled at his own little joke. "Or as fast as I can throw stuff into him. I don't know why you're here, but he won't save you."

"I never asked to be saved," she responded as she turned to eye him. "Maybe if you could beat that into his head…?"

"I'll get to you later," Finn said as he bounded up the stairs. "Camille!"

She leaned back, listening carefully before standing to her feet and making her to the kitchen as quickly and quietly as she could. Turning on all the range top controls as high as she could, she looked around for anything else easily flammable. A glance out the window, she found a propane tank and grimaced. "Elijah?" she whispered.

Elijah sat up as he started to pull the implements out of his body with a silent groan. He was going to kill his brother. He eyed Bella and listened to her movements when he couldn't see her anymore and blinked. What was she doing? He then looked up to the ceiling, wondering what his brother was doing apart from looking for Camille.

He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before grabbing Bella by her waist and put her down at the door. "Leave."

"No. Get that propane tank inside fast and open it. The pressure inside will release the gas and fill the rooms pretty fast," she whispered harshly as she reached for his hand, holding it up.

He looked at her before punching a hole in the wall next to them and broke the gas line. "Like so?"

The blank look on her face left her stunned. "That works, too," she blinked, growing lightheaded.

Elijah turned around as he heard Finn bound down the stairs again and the moment he could see him, he threw the knife right at him. He could tell that his brother was weakened, somehow. He then quickly turned around to Bella, opened the door and looked for the nearest soft spot. "Forgive me, Isabella," he said with a whisper, lifting her up with his hands and threw her outside into the haystack across the yard before closing the door. He had barely closed it when Finn pulled him back inside and smacked him into a few more walls before he finally landed in the sun room.

He could hear Finn scream in agony as he collapsed in the hallway and took a moment to assess himself as he was on the floor. He was bleeding. There was blood on his hands. Fascinated in his daze, he continued to smear blood on his hands. Like they were supposed to be bloody. Painted red. With blood. All the monstrosities that he had done and forgotten, behind the red door. He lifted his hand and tasted the blood. His blood, but yet, he could taste all of his victims.

"Look at you, brother, you're a mess," Finn said as he finally managed to get into the room.

He forced himself to remember what Bella had set out to do, why he had broken the gas pipe and thought the girl was a genius, but had to force himself not to listen to his brother. He kept looking at his hands.

"And, as we both know, untidiness is your undoing. Tell me, do your soiled clothes serve as a reminder of your filthy memories? Your many sins? Are you having bad memories now, brother? Perhaps of the innocent Tatia? Or any one of the other poor souls who met their fate at your hands?"

Imbecile. Yes, the memories were there, but he had to focus. Focus in being unfocused.

"What about that human girl you so ungraciously tossed out of the house the other moment? Has she survived? Or will she be yet another notch on your dark soul? Her blood on your hands? I don't think she would mind though. From what I overheard," Finn continued. "It's a shame, really, because, in a way, she, and Klaus' child, is just another one of your victims. Had you the will to stand against me, you might've saved her. But, because she was left under the protection of a wretch, a beast that basks in the blood of others, She. Will. Die. I suppose your little niece never really had a chance. I'd ask for a response, but I wouldn't want to taint myself with the vulgar refuge that must, even now, be flashing through your mind."

With that, Elijah sighed and dropped his hands as he looked at his brother. "I can assure you, my mind is quite clear," he said with a little smile on his lips. "As is the gas that has pervaded every single room in this home whilst you've been rambling like the lunatic that you are," Elijah spoke calmly. "You have disgraced this family for the last time," he said as he took off his daylight ring. "Goodbye, brother."


	3. I Love You, Goodbye

**Author Note: I'm here trying to chip away at the next chapter on a few stories. Guilt crept up and yeah...here's an update for you lot.**

* * *

Bella groaned as she started coming to and all she was able to notice initially was the amount of pain her body was in. Moving her arms was nearly impossible and she knew almost immediately that her one arm was broken. She probably damaged some ribs too, as it was hard to sit up and her head was splitting, it was almost as if a thousand midgets were stomping around in her head and it sucked.

She silently cursed Elijah for throwing her out here, almost as if she was trash. She probably should feel fortunate that at least she had a decent, soft, landing.

The next thing she noticed was the smell of something burning. Wood, metal. Just the general idea of smoke but it was close by and when she finally looked up, she could see the house was burning. It had exploded, debris were all across the property and for the moment, she could do nothing but stare at it in surprise.

Her eyes looked around, hoping, praying that the old vampire was capable of surviving such an explosion. She never anticipated for him to actually remain behind as he had, believing he would have used his speed to escape behind her. Attempting to sit up again to get a better view of the area simply hurt too much and she was forced to lay back down in defeat, to regain some composure to move further again.

She tried to look over her body to keep an eye on her surroundings and squinted when she saw someone emerge from the burning wreckage. However, focussing on that made her head hurt even further and she sighed in frustration as she closed her eyes for a second. The smell of burning flesh caused her to open her eyes again and Bella blinked when she saw Elijah standing next to her.

Naked. Skin flaking off. Burnt skin. Smoke was still coming off of his body but she could also see that he was already healing. But he was naked and she couldn't hide the fact that she liked what she saw.

"Did you really have to use yourself? Couldn't find a match or lighter?" She quipped, trying to avoid looking at him as her face reddened.

Elijah worriedly looked her over. "I assure you, it was quite cathartic," he replied simply. "I am sorry for causing you pain." He sat down on his knees and bit his hand and offered it to her. "Drink this."

Bella raised an eyebrow at his offering, the Crimson liquid scent hitting her already overly sensitive nose. "Thanks but just the scent is making me…" She trailed off, covering her nose and mouth with her good hand.

"Drink this, Bella," he said kindly. "It will heal you. You can throw it up if you want to, but if you drink some of my blood, it will heal you as it's healing me."

"So you're magically healing vampires now? What else am I going to find out?" She asked as she hesitated, looking at his bleeding hand.

"It is our blood that makes us heal," he explained. "Should we wish to, we can offer our blood to those who are in pain, as yourself, so the blood can heal them as well. It's only blood."

"It smells like rust and salt."

He frowned at that. "I know that humans can be squeamish when it comes to blood, but you have an excellent nose, Isabella," he said appreciatively. "Please, you must be in so much pain. One sip is all it takes."

"If it doesn't work, I'll add you to my growing list of supernatural beings I want to hunt down," she muttered as she reached for his hand. Scrunching her face, she brought it to her lips and took a sip, wary at the taste and expecting to be as revolted by it as the scent but an instinct inside drove her to take a couple more heavier pulls before forcing herself to let go. She laid there on the grass, in shock of what she'd done, looking up at Elijah as the blood stained her lips. "You're naked."

"Yes. I am."

"Camille should be back soon. I can go wait by the road or something. She can get you clothes," she murmured as she blinked as she tested her arm, feeling it as it healed.

He cocked his head with an amused smile on his face. "Does my naked state upset you that much?"

"I said I had a growing list of supernatural to hunt. There is a pack of shifter wolves I was friends with that didn't bother hiding themselves when they changed," she shrugged, slowly sitting up and gathering her bearings.

He looked up when he heard a car speed away and got to his feet. "Stay here, I believe there are some clothes in the shed. When I return, we need to move, so I hope you're feeling better."

Bella watched him disappear and sighed. "I'm in trouble," she mumbled to herself.

~o.O.o~

It was dark and Bella was dizzy from the vampire speed by the time she and Elijah managed to catch up to Camille's car. She had stopped at a payphone and was frantic as she carried Hope and dropped her change when she paused at the sound nearby.

"Whoever's out there, if you try _anything_ , I will _gouge out your eyes!"_ she screamed out.

"Actually, Camille, I don't think that's necessary," Elijah said as he gently put Bella down on her feet, holding on to her so that she wouldn't fall over.

"The man is psychotic, but whatever," she muttered beside him, holding on tightly as she felt the world spinning.

"Oh, my god, you survived? Elijah! What the hell happened back there?" Camille scolded him.

"I think that's a discussion we should have in the car," Elijah said calmly. "We need to move. Now."

Bella whimpered at the thought. "Yay… anyone got dramamine?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course," Camille said as she was placing Hope back in the car. "It's in Hope's bag. What did he do to you?"

"He wanted to train for the Olympics," she muttered as Elijah helped her to the car and she could rummage through the bag. "You know, that sport called Shot Put? I think he scored a personal best."

Elijah rolled his eyes as he looked continued to look around their surroundings. "While your sense of humor is refreshing for the moment, I really must remind you both that we must be moving. We need to get back to New Orleans post haste."

"On it. Found the pills so that I don't throw up on your fancy burnt shoes," Bella smiled as she faced him. "I'm ready to roll."

"Be grateful that you're still able to throw up over my fancy shoes," Elijah retorted. "If it wasn't for me, you would have been quite crispy."

"Jesus! You both sound like you're married," Camille muttered as she started the car.

~o.O.o~

By late morning, Elijah and Bella, holding Hope in her arms, managed to return to Klaus' home without any further complications. Camille had opted to go on to her own hope instead. Walking, the place was certainly not what Bella remembered it appearing. "What is going on?" she asked as she looked around at the simple, yet elegant set up.

Elijah hesitated as he took in the display himself. "Hope's mother is to be wed to the Alpha of a local wolf pack. Come. We must find Niklaus."

"You brought them here?" A woman asked surprised, slightly angered, as she rushed down across the courtyard, followed by Klaus and another man. "Finn could be anywhere!"

"I have taken precautions," Klaus said simply, a faint smile on his lips. "There'll be no uninvited guests at your wedding, and after, your wolves will be the first line of defense to this home. No more running, _Queen_."

Hayley made her way over to Bella, eyed her for a second before snatching her baby out of her arms and protectively wrapped her arms around the baby before turning to Jackson. "Hope, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is Hope."

Bella blinked at the hostility from the woman, a shiver running through her as she narrowed her eyes on her. "We blew the house with that Finn in it," she murmured softly, as so the baby couldn't hear. "My bones still hurt from it…" she added as she glared up at Elijah.

"Welcome home," Klaus greeted his brother and their guest. "Come, let us go to my study to talk, leave the almost wedded wolves with my daughter." He turned a little and pointed to the stairs.

"Sounds good to me. Got anything strong?" she asked him as she took a brave step in his direction, forcing the two wolves to look up at her. "I think I'll need it."

"Why yes," he smiled at her. "I have a nice bourbon upstairs that I wanted to pour. Tell me, did my brother treat you all right?" He gently placed his hand on her lower back and nudged her towards the stairs.

Her nose scrunched up in thought. "One of my mother's old boyfriends used to give me whiskey. Him?" she thumbed over her shoulder. "Yeah, he's fine. Aside from the sack of potatoes incident, no problems. Though he does have some issues of his own. Nothing I can't deal with. I'm used to the crazy as you well know."

"Who the hell is this?" Hayley demanded as she held her daughter close to her.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he turned around mid stairs, forcing Bella and Elijah to stop short behind him. "Hayley, meet Isabella. Isabella, meet the mother of my daughter, who apparently can't seem to be interested in her long enough to ignore what's happening around her."

"Klaus…" Hayley growled. "There is too much going on for more games…"

"If you honestly believe I'd allow someone I didn't trust to be in the presence of our daughter, then you are mistaken. Go enjoy your reunion, let the adults talk in private."

Elijah eyed his brother curiously, as he knew he had not spent significant time with the girl to get to know her enough to earn his trust the way that he was accustomed to. For him to admit it so freely, he found himself turning his gaze to the young woman. Awe and wonder filling him about her. "Yes, we do need to have a discussion, and we should include Bella," he added, his hand on her arm reassuringly.

"Was there anything else, Hayley? Or will you please trust my brother and I to have Hope's best interest at heart?"

"I am sure they have everything under control," Jackson said soothingly to his wife-to-be. "Perhaps Hope isn't the only situation they're currently dealing with?"

"She should be-"

"Of course she's their main concern, let it go," he smiled at her, running his hand through her hair. "She smells human. So one wrong move and she's dead. Take comfort in that."

Her lip curled back as she watched them continue upstairs. "Witches smell human too," she added. "We should have run when we had the chance. But fine. Plans are set and we have to get ready. Come on, baby," she whispered to Hope as she started to fuss in her upset mother's arms.

~o.O.o~

"I thought the return of your daughter would please you," Elijah spoke as he observed his brother quickly swallow back to back shots of his bourbon after have handed Bella a glass of the whiskey she had previously requested.

She had taken a seat near the window, watching on quietly, her feet pulled up on the edge so that her knees were to her chest. Knowing that whatever tension in the room was their own, she was wise enough to stay out of it for now.

"I am overjoyed," Klaus replied as he threw back another shot. "And I'll be even more so, provided you do nothing to dissuade Hayley from going through with this wedding."

Elijah blinked at that. "I was under the impression this was Hayley's choice. Tell me you did nothing to bully this decision."

"We are mobilizing an army. She does what is asked of her. And you will do nothing to prevent that," he said and threw back another shot. "To be frank, before your return, I was slightly worried about you throwing a wrench into this wedding."

"And why is that, brother?"

"Oh, everyone knows you had a thing for Hayley, but I suppose that has changed."

Bella raised an eyebrow at that bit of information. Having already figured out that she and Klaus obviously had been together at some point, and now that his brother had something for the woman, who she didn't particular care for at the moment, she just stared at the two as she took a hearty sip of her whiskey, feeling it burn down her throat.

"I won't do anything to stop the wedding. Unless, of course, I learn that she was pressured into sacrificing her freedom in the name of some political alliance," Elijah said with a faint smile across his lips, not remotely fazed by his brother's honesty.

"She's doing what is right for her family."

"Of course, she is. The big hybrid army of Niklaus Mikaelson. Tell me, brother, have you ever considered the possibility that-"

"You said you wouldn't say anything to ruin this alliance," Klaus said, cutting his brother off. "Those wolves will be under my command."

Bella rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. "Dumbass…"

Elijah smiled at that. "Do not worry, Isabella, as always, other people will be there to clean up Niklaus' mess."

"No. I'm saying all of you are dumbasses. Obviously you each have ideas and plans for dealing with this threat that you clearly don't quite know or understand but you don't tell each other what you want to do. For all you know, if you take parts of each other's' ideas, something might piece together and work. But typical, stubborn vampires. Always know what is best for everyone else," she ranted, her own volatile emotions fueling her speech. "But go ahead. I'll just sit here and wait until it's my turn."

Klaus turned to face her, his face drawn into a deep scowl as he glared at the girl. "You do know, Love, that I have killed humans for speaking to me in such a manner," he spoke lightly, but there was a dangerous edge to his tone to give hint to the level of his anger.

"And what are you going to do? Kill me? Ask Elijah just how much I fear death," she questioned evenly as she stared back at him.

The hybrid tilted his head as he eyed her, his ears picking up her very steady heartbeat and even breathing. Beside him, his brother let out a tired sigh.

"She insisted on staying in the house to help fight against Finn when she was unaware of the threat he was or the power he held. She also helped with the idea of blowing the house that almost took her had I not thrown her across the property," he admitted.

"Yeah, and I had broken my arm and a few ribs in the process. Fuck you very much," Bella snapped, finishing her drinking and setting the glass on the table by her. "What are we doing now? Why am I being included in this family discussion?"

"This wedding is very important to me," Klaus said as he looked at her. "A lot of people will arrive and I do not think it's a good idea for you to be here for the event, nor the party after. People could recognize you. Or someone could drop by from your past, anything could happen."

She shrugged, not caring about missing the festivities. "I don't mind staying in a room. Just give me some drinks and a good book and I'll be happy."

"I understand you're in need of some rest and relaxation after your… adventure. However, I cannot permit you to stay here for this."

"This is going to be a very supernatural event, and even though you're not unfamiliar with it, we do feel that they could pose a threat towards you," Elijah said gently. "Then there's obviously Hayley's reaction towards you…"

"The bride is a bitch," Bella stated blandly, blinking at them. "What either of you saw in her, I have no clue. But fine. If you have somewhere else for me, then I'll go."

Klaus smirked at that. "Well, I can't disagree. She is a female werewolf…"

"Niklaus," Elijah scolded him.

"I have the perfect solution for our little predicament. How would you like some normalcy, Isabella?"

Her face dropped as she looked at him like he was truly an idiot. "I thought you all were trying that at the farmhouse. Look how well that turned out."

"Well yes, as if I would know that my demented brother would show up at that house to take my daughter away," he retorted.

"And now he's extra crispy. You're welcome by the way," Bella said sarcastically to Klaus.

Elijah looked at the exchange between his brother and the girl Elijah had been with for the last few days and was slightly amused. Worried, too, as his brother had a habit of ruining things for him. "We've yet to introduce our other brother to you. Don't worry, you'll like him. He's quite mellowed out since returning into our lives."

"Kol would definitely love you and would want to keep you, so you'd have to look out for him." Klaus added.

"I'm not a fucking pet Klaus," she sneered as she stood up. "Those Cold Ones saw me as one. I'm not about to be looked at as one again. I'd rather you kill me now before this continues."

"I'm afraid we don't do well with people who say they want to die when we're in their presence. We tend to keep them alive longer."

"Besides, you'll end up coming back. You have my blood in your system," Elijah mused.

Bella scowled at him, letting out a sigh. "And how long will it last for the amount that I've had? Just so I have a good time frame of how these things work should any of your kind decide to try to save me again from near death."

Elijah and Klaus shared a look, before they both replied: "Forever." There was no chance that they were going to allow the girl to kill herself or get killed. They were going to have to slip in some blood into her tea or food from now on.

"...THE FUCK?!" she screamed so loud, her voice could be heard down the hall.

"At least until you're not suicidal anymore."

"I'm not suicidal! I just don't want anyone, not even vampires that have shown me even the slightest kindness like you to get hurt for my troubles. Elijah already took out one of my stalkers but I have more and you have enough on your plate that my hanging around will only bring more trouble-"

"Stop." Elijah interrupted her, putting his hand over her mouth. "I have told you this before, we will help you with your problems; you do not need to be afraid anymore. You'll be safe, even if you are with our brother Kol."

Her eyes glared over his mouth as he continued to keep her silent.

"I understand your anger," Klaus spoke gently. "My family and I know what it's like to be hunted for centuries. What it's like to look over your shoulder the entire time and wishing that should we be found, nobody gets hurt in the process. We've lost dear friends over the years because of this. The anger you're feeling, we all know it. We've experienced it. The feeling of being defenseless is angering on itself, but you have my word, Bella, no harm will come to pass." He then eyed Elijah. "Well, at least not from our part, not anymore. You don't have to worry that we'll get hurt. As Elijah has shown you, we are quite resilient."

A low growl rumbled in her chest as she bit hard into Elijah's hand to release his hold on her. "Try to silence me again, I'll shove a hot iron poker in your mouth, asshole…"

"I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a Mikaelson," Elijah said amused, rubbing his hand as he watched her.

"What's this then?" a strange voice sounded as he cheerfully walked into the room. "A human girl getting too much for the playboy and the monster?"

Bella looked at the newcomer to the little party and rolled her eyes. "I need another drink if I'm going to have to deal with a fucking puppy."

"I'm hurt," Kol said with a pout. "Kol Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you," he said as he approached her, extending his hand for her to shake it. "There's a bar down the street, fancy getting plastered beyond belief? I know I can use that."

Her eyes looked him over, narrowing before glancing to the other two. "One, you look nothing like those imbeciles. Two, you actually sound somewhat normal. What's your major malfunction?" she asked as she reached out to shake his hand hesitantly. She had a slight nauseated sensation and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Well, I'm their brother. My mother pulled me from the Other Side and shoved me inside this handsome body, which is why we don't look alike. Just like Rebekah and Finn," he smirked. "Although, Rebekah was my fault." Kol blinked as he felt something strange. He couldn't quite place it, but it was almost as if the curse Finn had put on him was being sucked out of his body. "And I believe that I am no longer malfunctioning," he said as he cocked his head in intrigue.

Klaus was observing the introduction in silence, having had called their brother over as soon as he had heard their arrival. Seeing Kol's new interest in the girl, he was becoming more concerned and regretful about that decision if the witch was thinking of taking her for some underhanded plan of his to use her against him. "What is it Kol?"

Kol impishly looked at his brother, still holding Bella's hand. "Nothing, brother. As I said, we're going to get plastered."

"Don't lie."

Bella tried to pull her hand back from him, but he held firmly. "Let go," she warned lowly. Her face etched in worry as she already trusted the vampire more than the stranger for his admissions and honesty. "Answer his question. What do you know?"

"Well, we are going to get plastered." Kol said again. "And I'm not telling you now, because I want to get plastered and if I tell you, you want me to take her somewhere else."

Klaus growled as he advanced on his brother, yanking his hand away from Bella and threw him against the nearest wall.

Elijah let out frustrated sigh as he flashed to their side, holding Klaus still from harming their brother further. He was worried about what was going on himself, and desired answers just as much. "I would suggest you say _something_ to ease all of our concerns before we allow you to leave with Isabella," he whispered.

Kol groaned as he got back to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. "She's not human," he whispered back. "She's something else."

Bella looked confused as the brothers turned to her. "I have no idea what he is talking about," she said, shaking her head. "If he is referring to that shield thing the Cullens mentioned, I already told you about that and I don't even know how it works."

"Why did you have to say that, poppet?" Kol groaned. "Now you want me to take you in for testing your specialness instead of us getting plastered while there is so much to celebrate!"

"You're a dick," she huffed, turning to Klaus. "Don't you have anyone else I can go to?"

"Kol, for your sake, stop talking in riddles," Elijah said as he looked at his brother. "Please."

"Fine." Kol said with a scowl and pushed passed his brothers as he started pacing. "Remember that curse Finn put me under? Remember me telling you that I was _dying_ and you didn't believe me?"

"I still don't, no matter what Rebekah said."

"Yes, well, you no longer have to believe me because your new best friend here, somehow managed to cure me while you said there wasn't one," Kol spat as he pointed at Bella.

She stood there, standing back as she eyed him as she replayed the entire exchange in her head. "I think I'm going to throw up," she mumbled before looking around.

Kol used his magic to get the nearest wastebasket in front of her. "Now, I'm not sure if I'm still limited to this body, but I'm no longer dying."

Grabbing it, she immediately began to heave into it, nothing coming out at first but soon a thick dark liquid began to be expelled. The odor was strong, like that of a rotting corpse and her stomach spasmed painfully with each time she tried to get the substance out.

Elijah had quickly moved to her side to caress her back but the stench was foul. What was this?

"What is that?" Klaus inquired, disgust written all across his face.

"That, my brother," Kol said as he once again pointed at Bella from his spot across the room. "Is that non-existent curse." He then opened a window and moved to another to open that one as well.

Having fallen to her knees, Bella's chin was covered with the remnants of the black liquid as she looked up dazed and weak. "If I'm going to die because of your fucking curse, I'll find a way to come back and haunt your ass," she muttered. "There are a hundred reasons I'm willing to die, this isn't one of them."

Elijah got his handkerchief out of his pocket and started to clean up Bella's face. "Are you all right?" He asked quietly.

"I don't even know what just happened," she answered, looking up at him. "I just felt sick since I shook your brother's hand."

"Yeah, well, be glad you didn't have to suffer from nosebleeds and headaches," Kol muttered as he looked at Klaus. "Let me guess, you're going to instruct me to take her to a hotel for the night? Have her rest up? No getting drunk?"

"I have an apartment in Algiers," Elijah quickly said before his brother could say anything. "I am certain Bella will be well comfortable there, and it will keep the two of you out of trouble. I also have a well stocked alcohol supply."

Klaus smiled knowingly as he looked at his brother as he spoke. "Yes. I am sure she will be too."

"Would you please allow me to take them there?"

"Ugh, Algiers. Couldn't you have done better, Elijah?" Kol scrunched his nose. "The chances of my running into Marcel are significantly higher there and you know how he feels about me."

"You're a powerful witch, Kol. I am sure you know a spell or two to inflict some pain onto Marcel when needed."

Klaus sighed. "Yes, we are well aware of your history and you are magically healed thanks to Bella. Take her to Algiers and await for one of us to come there after the ceremony. We will figure out what Bella is in time, but when she is ready."

"All she needs right now is rest," Elijah added.

Kol grumbled and watched as Elijah lifted Bella into his arms. "Fine. Whatever you say, brother."

"Hurry back, Elijah. We have a wedding to prepare for," Klaus said, not really wanting Elijah to leave to take Bella to his apartment, but she needed him right now. He'd tuck her into bed, come back and have Kol watch over her. If that wasn't a recipe for disaster, Klaus didn't know what was. "No shenanigans, Kol."

"You really have to start trusting me, Nik. I'm going to get sauced while she sleeps," he said with a wink and walked after his older brother carrying the girl.

Klaus frowned as he watched after them until they disappeared from sight. Trust was not easily earned by his blood. However, that girl was something unexplainable.

~o.O.o~

It'd been two days since the wedding and Bella had begun feeling better from her experience with Kol and his curse. When Elijah returned after the wedding, he'd been quiet, contemplative as he watched her. Neither one of them feeling very conversational for their own reasons. She had to wonder if something had occurred at the ceremony that upset him, but - he didn't appear saddened at all.

When they did catch one another's eye, he had a pleasant smile waiting for her. As stressful and confusing as the Mikaelson family dynamics where, she wasn't bothered by them. Or the violent nature of their feuds. No. At the moment, when she found herself awake, she was lost in her thoughts about the seemingly new ability she found herself having.

The skillful witch of the vampire family was thoroughly intrigued by her. To the point that that the two she did come to trust their word on, only because they had yet to not say anything they had not followed through on, were equally concerned about his interest.

"I want to go into the city," she announced randomly, her eyes fixated on the page she'd been unable to get past.

"Do you feel well enough?" Elijah inquired as he looked up from his book. "I'll take you."

"I feel better. More like myself, before all this," Bella admitted slowly. "It was strange though," she explained, discussing the event for the first time, her fingers tightening around the binding of the book.

"Strange? Not frightening?"

Her dark eyes flickered up at him. "Considering my history, in all that I've been through, why would I be frightened?" she asked. "Threw up a mysterious black goo. Must be a Monday."

He smiled at that. "You are certainly something special. Simply brushing away something like that while you hadn't heard of true magic before you met us? I applaud your bravery."

"I will say this. Whatever I may be, if it's something cool and powerful and your brother pisses me off, there is nowhere on this earth he can hide. I'll blast him back to the Other Side or wherever the hell he came from. Mommy won't be able to save him. He annoys the fuck out of me," she huffed.

Elijah smirked. "Kol is an acquired taste, but his intentions aren't as diabolical as they were when he was a vampire. Instead of being a headache, he likes to hand them out. Especially to Niklaus."

"He's shady and planning something," Bella whispered.

"He's shady and always switching sides. Depending on who's on the winning side. Much like Niklaus. But he's harmless. Kol. Not Niklaus. Kol… well… let's just say he has some issues towards us, not towards you."

"I trust Klaus, as I trust you. Neither of you have done anything but what you've promised. And I don't like promises, at all. So do me a favor and avoid making them in the future. Actions speak louder than words."

Elijah watched her with amusement on his face. "I promise. Now, shall we go?"

She scowled at him, completely unamused. "Has anyone ever told you that you aren't funny?"

"Of course. I'm the dullest Mikaelson, so they tell me."

"You're lucky you have your looks going for you," she muttered as she stood from the couch and headed for her room to change. "Stupid good looking vampires in this damn family… They're all idiots."

Elijah sat back on the sofa and waited for her return. When she eventually did, he watched her in amusement. "You do realize that I have vampire hearing, don't you?"

"You obviously don't have vampire memory if you forgot that I dated a Cold One," she deadpanned.

Elijah shrugged. "If you so desire, I could ask my brother to charm my face into something less… distracting."

"Klaus already tried compulsion. It's doesn't work on me," she smiled back.

"My other brother. The witch. Remodeling my appearance."

Bella pouted as she looked at him, her eyes roaming his face in an overexaggerated matter. "Why would you do that? The only eye candy I would get would be Klaus? You would have to introduce me to more of your friends then."

"Do make up your mind. Either we're… annoyingly handsome or it does not bother you."

"When I have I actually complained about the view?" she blinked innocently before turning on her heel and headed for the door. "Let's explore New Orleans and play tourist!"

Elijah took a deep breath before joining her. This woman was going to drive him mad, wasn't she? Now he understood how Niklaus felt when Camille was messing with him. It was entertaining, but slightly annoying as well. It was that he knew of her past, and the atrocities against her, otherwise he'd think that there was nothing wrong with her.

~o.O.o~

Elijah opened the garage door, revealing an ancient monstrosity; his 1942 Chevrolet pickup truck. "I was never able to get rid of this one. If it's not to your liking, I suppose we could go for a modern car but…"

Bella stood there staring at the car for a minute and let out a relieved breath. "At least it's not a Volvo or Mercedes," she murmured, her voice sad as she ran her hand over the hood. "I might have taken a Louisville to the headlights then."

"Are you sure you don't want to get to know Kol? He loves his baseball bats," he opened the passenger door for her. "Is this to your satisfaction?"

"Oh, yes," Bella said, letting out a breath and nodded. "I used to have a 1963 Chevy like this. A rust bucket, not as well maintained as yours but it still drove. I wonder what happened to it..."

He helped her inside and gently closed the door before getting into the truck himself. "Well, if you feel confident enough on the way back, I'll even let you drive her."

"I may have to ask if it's possible for vampires to get sick because, one, you're not in a fancy suit, and two, you just offered to let me drive your car. I've never heard of a vampire letting someone drive their prized possession like that," she grinned.

"I'm a devout feminist, women can do whatever they want," Elijah said as he started the truck, the engine roaring to life. "Apart from taking their own life because they want to prevent other people from getting hurt."

"Right…" she said, dragging the word out, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the familiar sound. "You're still an ass like your brothers. Must run in the blood. Should I be concerned since I have yours in me?"

"I think you do pretty well on your own without our influence, Miss Bella," he mused as he started to drive the car. "Shall we drive around the city and stop whenever it strikes our fancy?"

"Carry on, wayward son…"

When they were on the bridge, he finally spoke up again. "Why do I have the feeling that you're making references I do not quite understand?"

"Oh, I don't know, _grandpa_ ," she teased.

"Do I _look_ like a grandfather to you?" Elijah questioned as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, if only there were grandfathers as hot as you and Klaus… the world would collapse in on itself, I guess."

Elijah let out a sound of amusement as he got off the first exit. "I will have to admit that life with you around will certainly be more interesting. You will be keeping Niklaus on his toes." He took the first right and sighed. "I should not have taken the first exit, my apologies. This part of New Orleans doesn't have the atmosphere you come to believe when thinking about it. However, I can tell you that there used to be plantation houses here in the old days."

"It's just fine," Bella said as she looked out the window thoughtfully. "It's still something different than the view of the last two days from across the river. What else is around here? Any markets that we might be able to do some window shopping?"

"I suppose, although I'm not quite sure where. Did you know, this area was bought by wealthy Americans to settle because they did not wish to live in the French Quarter with the Creoles? It was ridiculous, of course."

She looked at him with a sly smile. "Did you have a hand in that?"

He met her eye and was a bit evasive in his playful smile. "Perhaps," he said before his eyes caught the edge of some event in the distance. "Well, it would appear there is something going on locally. Would you like to stop and walk around?"

Bella looked to the trail of cars parked and people walking in the direction of a church a block or two down. "Sure. Why not? Are you even capable of entering churches?"

"Of course, it's public domain," he parked the car and turned off the engine. "We don't need invitations for residences open to the public, it acts as an open invitation."

"Interesting. So if I somehow freaked out one day, moving into a church is an option scratched off the list. Good to know," she joked.

"It would stop us, yes, but if, by then, we haven't stopped your little problem, they would be able to enter freely so unless you know a witch who can cast a spell to keep everyone out…"

"I'm not asking your crazy, delusional brother for a favor, Elijah," she replied quickly.

"New Orleans is filled with witches, all it takes is finding one you can trust."

Bella raised an eyebrow, staring at him for a minute as she thought. "Somehow, I don't think you have many by the way you said that. Let me guess. Klaus?"

He sucked in a breath as he got out of the car and moved around to her side to help her out of it as well. "Niklaus seems to be at the center of most political debacles. You are very perceptive, Isabella. Very observant, almost as if it's a natural gift of yours."

"Eh," she groaned as she joined him after closing the door. He took her hand to wrap around his arm and started to lead her in the direction the other patrons were going, giving her time to formulate her thoughts. "You think it may be related to this thing I am that Kol suspects?"

"I imagine his mind going ninety miles a minute right now, if not faster, trying to figure out what you are," Elijah replied thoughtfully. "But rest assured, he won't come with a theory if he's not a hundred percent certain of it. It is likely he wants to run a few magical tests on you, but only if you're willing."

"Are you familiar with this kind of magic? If it's safe?" she asked in a whisper as she looked around to make sure no one was overhearing them.

"All magic is extremely dangerous, Bella. It's who you are as a person and how you use your magic that makes it either safe or unsafe. But trust that we will do everything in our power to help you with it, when you need it."

She let out a deep breath and nodded, smiling as her hand tightened on his arm. "Not knowing what I am… that frightens me half to death. What I might be capable of?"

"You are Isabella Swan and you're a decent human being. That's what you are."

"You're so confident of that? How do you know that I'm not suddenly coming into these abilities to bring down some big power? The only big bad around is your brother and I actually like the guy," she hissed at him as they got closer to the church market.

"Because we have had many coming after us and we survived. We will survive the onslaught you'll put on us," he said with a grin. "What will you do? Mock us to death with your adorable expressions?"

Her lips pursed and rolled her eyes. "You've all killed your enemies, no? At least I can't complain about going out in style," she mused, looking up at him coyly.

"And yet, returning again because of the vampire blood in your system, now, wouldn't that be fun?"

He almost seemed normal, now. Away from his family, with her, he seemed normal. Not robot-like. Flirty even. She liked this Elijah, he wasn't as boring as he'd lead her to believe. "Yes, I'm a glutton for punishment. And since you and your brother are so dead set on keeping me around, I suppose I must come to terms with the idea of it," she sighed as she stopped to look at the items at one stall.

He realized where they were and shook his head in disbelief. Of course, something magical happens and signs started to lead them to places. It was no surprise that they were at the Norwegian Seaman's Church, browsing their faire. He could already see one stall with drawings of their interpretations of the Old World. How quaint. "Did I tell you that our family originated in the Old World? You call it Scandinavia now, but myself, Freya and Finn, were born there before we moved to the New World where the rest of my siblings were born. Our father was a viking, our mother a girl from one of the villages he pillaged."

"As sorry as I feel for your mother in that situation, from what I've heard about her… She was a real bitch," Bella murmured as she looked up at him as she stepped back from the stand to continue on.

"She was," Elijah agreed. "Still is, I suppose."

"Still?" Bella repeated. "Rebekah said…"

"It's a long story, I shall tell you later. Would you like something to eat?" Elijah said as he looked at the assortment of foods. "The Knekkebrød is something you'll appreciate.."

"Uh, I guess? I'll just go looking at the stands over there while I wait," she said after noticing the line.

"If there's anything wrong, please call my name and I will be with you instantly," he said, not seeing anything potentially dangerous among the mass of people, but he was still concerned all the same.

"Elijah, most of the threats are in the heart of the city I assume, otherwise you wouldn't have taken me out here. Plus your brother was dealt with at the house. I think we'll be okay being apart for a few minutes," she smiled.

He slowly nodded and let go of her to make his way to the food stand. There were several, really, but he was certain that she'd appreciate the Knekkebrød with something hearthy on it. If they had Norwegian Goat Cheese, it would be brilliant.

While Elijah was in line waiting, Bella made her way to a stand that caught her eyes with handcrafted wooden animals. A small smile on her face as she picked up a small swan piece, she held it as she thought about her father.

"Well, what a surprise to find you here… alive," a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Swallowing the sudden rise in fear, she smiled at the attendant as she pulled out the few dollars she had to pay for the piece and thanking him. She turned to face Finn, confused as she looked at him, taking a couple steps away from the stand and him in the process. "Same here. Last I heard you were rather… crispy," she murmured, her eyes looking around for Elijah but not wanting to give away that he was in fact with her yet.

"It so helps that I have a sister who's on my side," Finn smirked as he stalked up to her too quickly for her to move away in the crowd, grasping her arm. "What are you doing here? Has my brother discarded you already?"

"Hardly," Bella gasped at his hold. Her voice stayed low with all the innocents around, both being mindful of their surroundings. "I'm just taking a day out after what you did the other day. A human body can take only so much of a beating after all."

"Of course," Finn said gently, his expression changing as he stared at her. "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind coming with me? I promise you'll be safer with me than you are with them."

She blinked as she looked at him, confused. "The hell am I going anywhere with you," she said, trying to push against him to let her go. Her eyes glanced around for Elijah again, still not seeing him and not having realized that during their encounter, the two had drifted off out of immediate view. "Let go of me… or so help me God.." she warned.

"I don't know who you are girl, but I need you to come with me," Finn insisted but his face twisted in pain and he was forced to let go. Holding his hand that was blistered in a scalding burn, he looked up only to see a remnant of the girl's hair disappearing into the crowd. "The hell?"

Bella wove herself through the crowd, whispering Elijah's name to herself in hopes that he'd find her as she kept herself moving until she ducked into the first unassuming door she could find. A simple tea shop, the fragrances instantly calming her racing heart as she closed her eyes and leaned against the heavy door.

A woman appeared from the back, holding a steaming mug of tea and stopped at a reasonable distance from Bella. "Isabella? I've been expecting you!" She smiled widely and held out the mug. "Tea? It'll help with the nerves."

Her eyes snapped open and let out a sigh. "Fucking great. What nutcase are they going to throw at me next?" she asked herself.


	4. They All Asked for You

**Special Message: This chapter is a present to you all, for today is my birthday. In addition, I would like to announce that there is a special bonus that begins with this chapter that can be found on FFnet account, BuggyFiction, titled _Northern Light._ Chapter 01 of that story coincides during and after this chapter. So, if you are interested in reading more about Kol and the tea lady, feel free to head over there once you had your taste of _Neon Light_. Buggy's _Northern Light_ story is a companion piece from this chapter onward that may provide additional details as to what is going on behind the scenes here. We each will note if/when details are going to be significantly important, that you may wish to visit the other story . Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Bella said, not wanting to go out the door because of Finn, but Elijah was there. She wanted to leave because this woman knew her name and she offered her _tea_. What if it wasn't tea? What if it was poison? She'd die and come back as a vampire, that's what would happen. There was no way that she was going to do that. No.

"My name is Ann and I am not sure if I want anything from you, other than to protect you from the witch that caught you on the market," Ann, a woman in maybe her mid-twenties, glasses on her face and looking trustworthy, naive, even. Maybe she wasn't even mentally all there. Appearances could be deceiving though. Ann pointed to a table. "Come, sit. The witch won't be able to walk through those doors. You're safe here."

Bella continued to eye her skeptically. "I have a friend out there. He'd find him as well if he knows I'm here," she said. "I need to get to him first."

"No need," the woman replied, sitting down and setting the mug of tea on the table at the empty seat. "He'll come."

"If he thinks you're a threat in any way, he will kill you," she told her.

"I know," Ann smiled at her. "But like yourself, I'm not afraid of death."

She couldn't help but to stare at her, annoyed. "Jesus fuck. This must be how they feel dealing with me," she muttered. "Like hell am I apologizing. Look lady, I don't know what you are up to, but how about you tell me how the hell you know my name and what you want so that I can get the hell out of dodge."

She pointed to the door. "You're still here. You can leave if you wish. I'm not holding you here, but you came to my shop. Just as I have foreseen. I don't know how, really, I'm a tea professional, nothing more."

"What are you exactly? You said that the witch after me couldn't come in here so you are supernatural in some way," Bella reminded her.

"I don't know," Ann shrugged. "But as you can see, I carved a Helm of Awe symbol. It's a protection spell that I was taught by my grandfather." She then let out a snort. "He said it was usually worn between the eyes but come on, that's simply barbaric. If your vampire wants to enter and you find him a good man, I will invite him in."

Bella eyed the symbol, moving closer to it as she tuned out the words. She reached out to the symbol to trace the edges and saw them light up. Surprised, she took a step back and blinked as she saw the symbol disappear. "What just happened?"

"I don't know, it hasn't done that before," Ann said as she got up from her seat and walked to the door, observing the wood. "It's almost as if it wasn't there. What did you do? Do you want that witch to come in?"

"I didn't do anything! You made it the symbol!" she snapped back.

"You touched it!" Ann shot back in the same tone of voice before producing a knife out of her pocket and started to carve the symbol back into the door. "Don't touch magical things if you don't know what you'll do to it. For all we know you could do shit like removing curses from people who get hexed by witches or something."

"You're the fucking seer! You should have known that something would have happened!" Bella argued.

Ann dropped her knife, turned around and looked at Bella. "I'm what?"

"What?"

The door opened behind the girls as they stared at one another. A frantic vampire stuck at the threshold as he looked in. "Bella. I've found you finally. Hearing your voice suddenly… This is a private establishment and I cannot get to you," his voice carefully controlled as he eyed the apparent owner.

Ann snapped her head around and looked at the viking. "Holy shit."

"Invite him in," Bella said, moving closer to her, her hands fisting at her sides.

Ann turned around and smiled widely. "Don't you see? The rune works!" she exclaimed ecstatically.

"You know what else works great? My fist in your face. Invite Elijah in. Now."

"Why? You want to leave anyway," Ann said with a shrug and moved back to the table. "Go on then, flap your wings and off you pop."

"Your little symbol did something to block him from hearing me and you knew my name bitch so you owe us answers," Bella stated as she pointed at the wall. "I already dealt with one seer controlling my life and I'm not about to have another one meddling in. I'd sooner have my vampires rip your throat out and bathe in your blood."

"Answers? Yeah, great. I want them too. What the hell is a seer?" Frustrated, Ann reached for the tea she had set out for Bella and drank from it.

"Interesting," Elijah spoke calmly. "How did you know I was a viking?"

"It's written on your face, dumbass," Ann countered as she pointed at him. Nordic runes appearing on his forehead. "See?"

"Hey!" Bella snarled at her. "I'm the only one allowed to call any of the Mikaelsons any kind of insults and get away with it. What are you talking about? I don't see anything."

"You really should have taken the tea," Ann sighed as she took another sip. "My teas always work."

The girl looked back at Elijah. "I think she's taken too much of the happy juice," she muttered, making her way to him. "She's been talking crazy since I walked in. Knowing my name and that I was running from a witch and that you were a viking. I hadn't said a word."

Elijah swung the door open even further and took a look around the shop from his vantage point on the threshold. It looked like an ordinary tea shop, for sure, but it didn't. Tea shops smelled of baked goods. Vanilla. The smell in this shop reminded him of something else. Something more earthy. "Remember our talk about magic? Kol's a witch, as is Rebekah in her current body."

"Yeah? I kinda got the jist that this lady was sipping the same juice," she muttered as she looked up at him curiously.

"The witch subculture is quite expansive. We have mediums, who talk to ghosts - or so they claim. The real ones tend to stay hidden. We have seers, like one of your problems, but they are usually not this accurate."

Her eyes went up to his forehead in a glance. "I still see no viking runes on your forehead."

"Because, correct me if I'm wrong, she also said you needed to be careful with what you touch in case you remove a curse from someone. Which you did. How could she have known?" He looked around Bella to look for contact with this other person that got his Bella so worked up. "Excuse me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Elijah Mikaelson, and you are?"

Bella swallowed nervously as he had pointed out too many coincidences that had him and his extensive knowledge piqued. Choosing to fall back to his lead, she let him do the talking as she looked up to where the symbol had been etched and could only recall being drawn in by it.

"Ann Sanderson."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Sanderson," he said politely. "Now, what sparked your sparring war with my friend?"

"She removed my protection symbol off the door. I always believed it was ridiculous, but thought it was a nice touch and then _she_ removed it. I was in the process of putting it back up but you decided to show your face," Ann muttered, significantly calmed down, taking another sip of the tea.

Elijah nodded slowly as he began to piece together the scenario. "And what symbol was this that she removed?"

"The Helm of Awe. You've probably heard of it, since you're a viking and all. It's been passed down in my family ever since they left the Old World."

He pursed his lips, drawing in a breath as he raised his head to eye her. "I have," he answered slowly. "However you are equally at fault in this as she is. You cannot place blame on my friend for touching magic that she does not understand when you just freely admitted to doing the same."

"I am not! But she touched it. Since when do people touch shit in other people's houses? Shops even? You touch, you buy."

"Oh come the fuck on! It was carved into the fucking wall! How was I to know it would just go poof?!" Bella snapped, breaking her silence. "I have no idea how or why it did that. Why don't you pull out your crystal ball and ask!"

"I don't own a fucking crystal ball, why would I have one?" Ann shot at her. "And you should have known because of your fucking shield!"

"Calm down ladies," Elijah spoke calmly. "Please, there is no need to yell and curse."

"Fuck you!" they chorused.

"If you know I have this shield, then you know what I am. How about you tell me Miss Cleo?"

Ann rolled her eyes. "I can't tell you things that I don't have the answer to! Do you think I do this for fun? All I know is that you'd come here one day. That you needed refuge from a witch and that you'd be accompanied by a vampire viking. That's it. Now flap off."

"You suck for a psychic," Bella said scrunching her face.

Ann grumbled as she got to her feet and reached behind the counter to grab a small bag of tea and threw it at her. "Take this tea. Drink it. Maybe you'll get some clarity, Isabella Swan. Maybe on your next visit, I might invite your viking in. Now go away, you're killing the buzz in this shop."

"He's not my viking," Bella muttered as she shoved the tea bags in her pocket and flipped the woman the finger. "I hate that bitch," she told Elijah as soon as she was clear of the shop and outside, pacing angrily. "I hate seers."

He was quiet for a moment. "I agree, but I don't think that was a normal seer," he let out a breath and started to guide her back to the car. "If you don't mind, we have to return to the compound. While you were playing with Ann and hiding from Finn, I received a call from Klaus that something is wrong with Rebekah. It's rather urgent. However, Kol already agreed that he'll look after you for the rest of the day. Maybe you and him could find out what-"

"Like hell! Let me come with you! I can defend myself. I think. Finn tried to grab me and somehow I managed to burn him," she protested before growing uneasy and confused. "He might need a skin graft for his hand."

"That is interesting," he replied. "Was it by accident or did you wish for something to happen?"

She thought about it, unsure initially. "I remember feeling nothing but white hot rage towards him in the moment. I don't know if it had something to do with it. He was suddenly acting nice to me and believed I'd be safer with him than you."

"Hardly. He was working with my mother and he's still acting upon her instructions like the good mother's boy that he is."

"I don't know Elijah. It was something different than what I remembered at the house. Like - a different light? It was strange but I just wanted to get back to you," she murmured.

"Well, whomever resurrected him must have had a hand in that," Elijah said as he unlocked the truck. "Bella, promise me this. If you ever feel unsafe with me or my family, please tell me. Feel free to leave whenever you want to, although I must admit, I don't think I will be happy about it. But it's your choice."

She frowned and looked up at him, entirely bored. "I would just offer myself up as food. Can we get over this already? You won't let me leave, even if I wanted to go the way I'd want."

"No, because you have a death wish, but you are no prisoner, remember that."

"Says the crazy vampire who tried to blow himself up. I'd go fighting until my last breath to protect the ones I care for. I see no shame in a death like that, especially in a viking family," she smiled. "Come on. Let's go save Rebekah."

~o.O.o~

Elijah stood watching as Gia finished the violin piece, before shaking his head. "Again," he ordered to her displeasure, earning a scowl back.

"And I suppose you want me to dress up for this as well?" Gia asked.

"We should adapt to our audience, yes," he replied as he accepted a delivery from one of Klaus' men.

"And you? Dark suit on the left side of your closet? Or-" Gia mockingly gasped. "The identical dark suit on the right?"

Elijah couldn't hide his amusement. "I prefer the one in the middle, thank you so much."

Bella couldn't help but pipe up from the couch where she was reading Elijah's notes he prepared for her on the witches and the regent. "I prefer his jeans and tshirt look more, but the suits are yummy."

Gia grinned as she watched Elijah. "Oh wow, Elijah has someone who can make him blush!"

"Hardly. Now, Isabella. I've had Klaus send over several options from Rebekah's closet for you that should be close to your size. You may take your pick. As for you Gia, I am sure that you have something appropriate?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, I can rustle something up," Gia replied and scowled when Elijah looked at her as she wasn't playing. "Yeah yeah… my fingers are getting tired and I'm hungry."

"I'm off the menu according to King Hybrid and his brother," Bella voiced, never looking up as she read.

The vampire blinked and looked to Elijah. "This crazy human is way too comfortable with you guys. Where the hell did you find her?"

Before he could answer, the girl continued for him. "I escaped from an asylum with two nutty witches, both turning out to be his sisters. I'm not one. I actually have no clue what I am, but weird shit has been happening to me since I been hanging with the family."

The woman stared at her speechless. "Bless you?" she responded, not knowing what else to say.

Bella looked up and around before setting her eyes on Elijah. "I have a question. If this lady is as powerful as everyone says. Do you think that she might be able to have some answers as to what I am?" she asked.

He smiled, not wanting to get her hopes up as the witches did not often work well with their kind. "We can try asking, but I would not expect much. We have not gotten along very well with the covens in the past."

"Well right now, the way I see it, short of going to the psycho bitch that broke Rebekah and I out of Dowager and is harboring your nut of an older brother, she seems to be the best shot for some answers. The seer doesn't seem to know much, if anything, even about herself. She acted just as surprised when I even called her that," she argued her point. "Even if you don't want to ask, I will. I'm not a vampire. Aside from my allegiance with you, she really has no reason to deny helping me."

"I wouldn't count on it. The witches are a backstabbing lot around here," Gia said as she walked back into the room, squirming into her dress. "Does this pass inspection?"

Bella and Elijah looked over at her. He nodded as the girl sighed. "I really have to wear one too?" she pouted.

"See, I had a feeling I would like you. Crazy mental patient part aside," the vampire remarked playfully.

"I'm still not letting you tap a vein," Bella sang as she set the stack of papers aside to go sort through the dresses that had been sent over. "I have no idea what Rebekah really looks like. If any of these would actually fit," she muttered as she peeked into the dress bags.

"Klaus assured that these particular ones would be closest to your size. He tends to have a keen eye for certain things," Elijah smiled as he handed her a tumbler with whiskey. With her hands occupied he flicked through the rack randomly before pausing, as if he knew there was something particular present. Pulling the hanger, he turned to her and let out a breath as his eyes took in her expression as they looked back at him. Leaning down to her ear, his breath caressing over her skin like a warm blanket. "I happen to think that you would look ravishing in this dress."

He hung the bag in the washroom before making his way back to the bar, smiling to himself as Bella had remained frozen where he left her. Gia shook her head as she joined him, pouring herself a drink.

"You didn't have to go and break the girl like that you know. There are other ways of telling someone you like them. Besides, when did this start? Last I heard you were chasing around Klaus' wolf girl," she said.

Elijah cursed himself for recent events but he found that he had no reservations about his fast and growing feelings for Isabella. "What is going on between myself and Isabella is no one's business but our own," he said before turning his head to look at her. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," she answered, wide eyed and shocked.

He looked back over at the girl as she started for the bath to change, a smile hiding on her lips but he could clearly see the heat of a blush on her cheeks. "While we are there to get information about Rebekah and her situation regarding her host body and why the witches are after her, our other responsibility is Isabella's safety. Should something happen with the witches, the first thing you do is get her to safety. She will protest, but my concern is her survival as well."

"Feed her your blood then."

"I am. As is Klaus when he sees an opportunity. She is also aware that we are slipping it to her unaware. She does not know when or how, just that we are and is displeased by it but understands our reasoning. The girl rivals my own morality at times, only compile it with Klaus' predilection for stirring up trouble and inevitability of death. She has no fear of it and has single handedly attempted to pick a fight with Niklaus and attempted to face Finn in my defense," he whispered.

"Girl has some balls," Gia whistled, impressed. "She'll need it for your family. Think you can handle a firecracker like that?"

He had previously anticipated Bella to take an extended time preparing herself for their trip but instead, she had only emerged from the other room after he had been contemplating the impact of her presence in their family so heavily in the short time she'd been with them. Blinking, his mouth fell open at the vision before him.

She had her hair pinned back simply and the dress fell around her. His eyes continued down, drawing in a breath as he took her in fully. His tongue darted out and moistened his lips. Only the amused chuckle from behind him broke his trance.

"If you don't claim that girl soon, I have no doubt that someone around here will soon. She cleans up well. From the way she talks, it sounds like Klaus is sweet on her as well," Gia teased as she watched Bella continue to get ready, oblivious to their quiet conversation as she muttered to herself about the things she was trying to remember.

Elijah growled lowly to himself at the thought of his brother coming onto Bella, even though he knew he shared no interest in her the way he did. "Isabella is not without her own baggage. Perhaps once she has come to terms with her own past, we can cross that bridge," he said regretfully. "Until then, do not bring the subject up again."

When Bella was finished, she turned to them, an expectant look on her face. "If you two are done speaking about me, do I pass inspection? Because like Gia, I really freaking hate dresses. And I loathe heels even more. It's a damn good thing I have vampy blood in me because I'm destined to break my neck in these things."

"You look absolutely breathtaking," Elijah eventually let out. He couldn't help but wonder what she'd look like in a fitted dress just for her, but this dress was wonderful.

"If you both are done eye fucking with each other, can we go now?" Gia asked as she held up her violin case. "I really want to get this ass kissing over with."

"Sure! Let me just go grab my pie from the kitchen and I'm set," Bella grinned, walking away.

Gia scowled at the elder vampire. "You wouldn't let me bake something. I have to play the violin?"

He only smiled and gave a vague shrug as he pulled his jacket on, looking in the direction his charge had disappeared in. "Let us go. Our ride shall be here soon."

~o.O.o~

Awaiting for the elder witch to make her appearance, the girls were agitated as they returned the watchful gazes of those that observed them. Bella found it unnerving the level of ease that Elijah portrayed and attempted to maintain the same calm facade that he had, but she found herself unable to remain still, coming to her feet to browse the figurines and collectibles on display in the room while the vampires sat in waiting.

It wasn't long before an elderly woman with a silk ribbon tied around her neck entered, Elijah rising to his feet, catching Bella's attention that she turned to give her full attention. With their introductions, he allowed Gia to perform for her and the woman turned to him instead of acknowledging her well practiced piece.

"You are as calculating as I've heard, Mr. Mikaelson. Having your companion play the very piece I once performed to great acclaim," she said in a soft voice but her words had a certain condescending bite that caused Bella to narrow her eyes on her.

Gia looked at Elijah, clearly uncomfortable before he spoke up again. "But is it also not a piece you enjoy?"

"It's best not to insult those more powerful than you, which is the only reason I allowed you into my home. Now, if you will excuse me, I have many things to do," the old witch said.

Elijah politely smiled at that, masking his irritation. "My goodness, I had expected a more cordial welcome here."

"And why would I be cordial to you?" Josephine countered. "Since your family has returned to this city, our Elders have been murdered. Promising young witches have been inhabited against their will."

Bella couldn't help but to laugh from where she stood across the room, deliriously entertained by the exchange. It bubbled up to a full blown laughter, catching the witch's attention.

"Excuse you," Josephine eyed her. "I have no idea why Mr. Mikaelson brought you along, but show some respect."

"Respect is an earned privilege, not something granted so frivolously. I suppose that if we aren't welcome then the peach crumb pie I baked for you won't be wanted. I am sure Elijah and I can share it for dessert after dinner tonight instead," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Gia hit herself in the head with a flat palm. "Bella… she's the Regent… you need to be respectful," she hissed at her.

"She's a bitch," she responded to the vampire. "We've been respectful since we stepped foot in her domain and she's treated us like dirt. I'm sorry but we came to her for help and answers and we'll just have to find them elsewhere if she is going to be all high and mighty."

"My apologies, Miss LaRue, Isabella is still learning and-" Elijah started to apologize.

"No need to apologize, Mr. Mikaelson," Josephine got to her feet and walked towards Bella, grabbing both her hands while she smiled at her. "Thank you."

Bella's brows furrowed at her as she was confused as to why she was thanking her and tried to pull away, uncomfortable by the contact. "What are you doing?" she muttered, feeling strange.

"Beneath Mr. Mikaelson's formal attire and the lovely Beethoven, there is still a monster. A liar. Vampires are all the same, monsters wearing the skin of humans but you… your honesty is refreshing," she held on to Bella for a while longer before letting go. "You, on the other hand, are exquisite."

Her growl at her accusations increased her defenses. "Elijah has never lied to me," she defended him. "He's helped save me, as has his family. I suggest you choose your next words wisely lady."

"I admire your candor, Ms. Swan," Josephine said as she turned around and headed for her bookcase. "And your peach pie will definitely stay here, the smell has been seducing me ever since you three walked into my house."

"Miss LaRue-"

She sharply turned to Elijah. "I am not done yet. You wait your turn, and I shall hear you out," she said as she turned her attention back to her bookcase. "Ah, found it." She retrieved a dusty old book from the shelf and handed it to Bella. "I believe that you will find this book very interesting, my dear."

Bella took the book from her, looking down at the cover before her eyes flashed back up at the woman then over to Elijah, her heart rate picking up in speed slightly. "Is this some kind of joke? What is this supposed to mean?" she questioned.

"I know of your search for answers about yourself," Josephine explained. "And that young Davina and Mr. Mikaelson's brother have been communing with the Ancestors. The problem is, the Ancestors pulled their hands off of the request because sometimes, yes, sometimes, they're scared children." She looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "I am not allowed to tell you either, but the answers you seek are in that book, or can help guide you to them."

Elijah silently made his way over as his friend stood, silently staring at the woman as she was appearingly in shock. Looking down at the book she held, he was just as surprised at the subject matter, but it was something that they would need to go into further detail later. Pulling her closer to him, he whispered his reassurance in her ear that they will discuss it at home.

Looking to Josephine, he nodded slightly. "Thank you for that small gesture for Isabella," he said softly.

Josephine hummed as she nodded to her butler to come and bring the stack of files that Elijah had requested. "Those are all the witches in the Cottage, browse quickly, I have other business to attend to. Although I truly hope it's not one of them, they are extremely dangerous."

"Cottage? Dowager?" Bella asked, blinking back into the present situation and why they were there. "I thought we were looking for help for Rebekah."

"We are," Elijah said as he browsed through the files. "Obviously, she's not in her right body. It was a prank by Kol."

At his name, she growled, crossing her arms. "He's a dick. Can't we just lock him up inside that hell? Let him know what it feels like to be at the mercy of the Kindred."

"Oh, I assure you, Rebekah deserved it," he said amused. "However, the body belongs to someone else. Rebekah has been having issues with controlling the witch inside. We need to know who-" He blinked when he saw the picture of Rebekah's new body and handed it to Josephine.

Josephine sucked in a breath before looking at Bella. "I don't remember putting you inside that house. Has it been compromised?"

"A coven of Cold Ones shoved me in there," Bella muttered, nothing but distaste and hatred on her face. Looking to Elijah, she let out a breath. "I'm not going to let Klaus forget his promise either. After this mess is over, he's helping me hunt every last one of them down until they are ash."

"Of course, Niklaus always keeps his word, as do I." He then expectantly looked at Josephine. "What can you tell me about that witch?"

"Eva Sinclair. Powerful and sadistic. If I am to relinquish someone like her into your custody, I will require someone equally powerful in return. The Tremé Coven wants Vincent Griffith returned. How you expel your brother Finn from his body is your concern."

"Easier said than done. Finn is back from being a crispy critter. That means we have to make nice with the nut that likes him and broke us out," Bella grimaced, reaching up to scratch her neck. "Who's going to break the news to Klaus?"

"I will," Elijah said calmly before smiling at Josephine. "Consider it done."

~o.O.o~

Later that evening in the cemetery, after Klaus managed to track his brother in his witch body to the Lafayette Cemetery, he was more than pleased to have gotten several successful hits in against the man. Stabbing him and having him down for one last blow, he was not pleased when he was pulled back by none other than his moral brother.

"Let him die, Elijah!" he argued.

Elijah shook his head, trying to keep him from killing the host body. "The witches want that body returned unharmed."

The hybrid could not care less for what the witches wanted. "And what else do they want? A parade? Free broomsticks for all?" he questioned sarcastically.

"This alliance could be greatly beneficial to us all-"

"Yes, well currying some witch's favor does not concern me!" Klaus interrupted, throwing his hands up.

Freya suddenly appeared, walking up in a quick stride. "It should," she said, stopping as she reached them and smiled. "Witch allies can prove valuable."

Continuing to where Finn laid on the ground, injured by Klaus' hand as their brothers watched, gaping in confusion, she knelt as he begged her for her help. "Don't worry, brother. I won't let them hurt you." Using her fingers to lift the pendent on her talisman, she begins to cast a spell. "Yovara vimuna virael. Yovara vimuna virael…"

As she chants, Finn's body sits up in shock, staring at them in fear, looking at them all as he unrecognized them. "Who are you?" he asked, his eyes darting from one to the other.

Freya smiled, shaking her head and presses two fingers to his head, sweeping them over his face. "Sleep," she said, before turning to face the confused looks on her other brother's faces.

"What did you do to him?" Klaus questioned as he narrowed his eyes on her.

Holding up her necklace for him, she sighed. "Finn is now safe from harm. And his hatred of you can no longer do damage to our cause."

"Our cause?" Elijah repeated?

"Yes. Ours. And now, if you two can stop arguing long enough, perhaps you'll allow your older sister to offer you a deal."

"What could you possibly offer us besides fairy tales and lies?" Klaus sneered.

Sighing with annoyance of his constant resistance to her, Freya looked at him. "Whatever you think of me, brother, know this- when I speak to you, it is the truth. If you have any doubts, remember that it was I who rescued Rebekah from the Fauline Cottage."

"And was it not also you who led Finn on his vile mission to take Hope's life? To finding us at our safe house that also placed good friends in harm," Elijah pointed out.

She looks down at the ground, clearly upset by the thought. "The threat to Hope came from Finn. Not me. The brother I knew would never have stooped to threaten a child. Our mother destroyed him. Like she did me." She turned to Klaus "You. Everything she touched."

Klaus was appalled by her accusations. "Do not talk speak as though we are familiars! We know nothing of you."

She was unsure of what else to do to convince him to believe her and made another bid for his grace. "Before you dismiss me, you should know this- if I've woken from my slumber, Dahlia has as well. Once she's sensed your child's magic, she will come for her. And she has the power to kill anyone who stands in her way... unless we kill her first."

He snorted in amusement, stepping back with a shake of his head. "That's quite convenient, isn't it? You show up in the nick of time to help us kill the woman with whom you've spent a thousand years!"

Elijah's eyes narrowed as he stared at his sister, his mouth falling open slightly as he thought about Josephine's hinted speculation as to Isabella's origins of power. "Tell me, do either of you remember any stories that Mikael used to tell us as children of the old world?"

"Mikael was a sadistic monster," Klaus growled. "What the hell would you be asking such a stupid question now?"

"I will tell you why after, but first please humor me. What do you remember of the stories of the old world? Their legends?" he asked.

"Most stories were of the old Gods, of course, why is this important, Elijah?" Klaus said tiredly. "Why is this of importance?"

"Because Josephine LaRue handed Isabella a book about Norse mythology, telling her that it would help her find her answers. That their ancestors won't allow the witches get involved in their magic," he said.

"Oh," Freya cooed. "The Ancestors are probably shaking in their boots. I knew she was special! Father used to tell stories about Gods and Goddesses, their army, the Valkyrie… I particularly liked the stories where the Valkyries were depicted as ravens or swans."

Klaus and Elijah's attentions turned to her sharply. "What do you mean swans?" Elijah demanded, far more threatening than he had previously with her. Much more like his brother's usual behavior with her, leaving the younger man watching amused.

"Well, if I remember correctly, the garments of the Valkyries were made out of swan feathers. And they were beautiful. As swans or ravens, they could observe the warriors and pick which one would fall and live a glorious afterlife in Valhalla. Like another version of The Other Side."

"What would this mean for us if she were something of these legends. Whether it be a goddess or something else?" Klaus asked, not quite trusting the details, but also not dismissing them either.

"Truthfully? I have no idea. I'd have to do some research, if this happened before or whatever. Until we know more, I suggest not to piss her off."

The hybrid could not hold in his laughter, while Elijah smiled to himself. "Then we shall keep Kol and Hayley away from her. Do you think you would be able to confirm what she is?" he asked Freya.

She hesitated, unsure before nodding. "I could try, but it would require her blood. My magic is blood based so she might be resistant."

"She is just as curious as we are. But she's also extremely frightened by the notion that she is something other than human," Elijah stated calmly.

"She's also as stubborn and ornery as every one as the rest of the family," Klaus announced, waving his arm at him. "She will go through with it, but will do so kicking and screaming. Tell me brother. How is your hand? Our little vampiress take any more nips out of you yet?"

Elijah ignored his brother and sighed. "Freya, it might be helpful to visit a small tea shop near the Norwegian Seamen's Church in the Garden District. Bella and I encountered a…. interesting young woman."

"My main concern is Dahlia and to stop her, not figuring out who your new squeeze is."

"Would a Norse goddess or whatever Bella might be, be stronger than Dahlia?" Elijah countered.

Freya wanted to speak up but closed her mouth again before nodding. "Very well, because I'm your older sister, I shall look into it. However, you two need to stop fighting each other every step of the way, it will tear you apart. Also, be careful. I might have released Mikael this afternoon and he does not like you."

"You might have?" Klaus growled, taking a step for her, only to be held back by Elijah as he too, stared at her in fear.

"Well, I did," Freya said with a shrug.

"What have you done, Freya?"

"He is my Father!"

Elijah shook his head. "He is a monster! The things he has done to this family!"

"And he says the same about you, brother," Freya countered. "For a thousand years I wished to see my family again. And I finally found you. Father loves me still."

"He may have loved you but after your death, he changed. There was no love left for the rest of us."

"I didn't die, Dahlia took me and mother allowed her to so get over it and watch your backs." Freya shot at them before walking away. "But not to worry, I shall look into your new toy and go to that tea shop as well."

Elijah and Klaus stood there angry as they attempted to control their emotions and not go after the one powerful witch that they needed at the moment.

"Niklaus, I suggest you rally the wolves. Mikael will certainly go after Hope," he said worriedly.

Klaus nodded in agreement. "And you return to Bella. I'm sure she has been worried for you ever since your incident at the farmhouse."

"I assure you, I am alright," Elijah told his brother. "Fire is quite cleansing."

"Are you still trying to convince her of that? I do not see her being that naive."

"I am doing better?" Elijah tried, which was more the truth than being alright. "I have my hands full with Isabella at the moment, I have no time to stop and think about what goes through my mind."

He smiled at that. "That sounds like a good thing, brother. She keeps you on your toes. Now all you have to do is decide how to proceed with her. Do you know what you want? Because if you don't want her…"

"You're not having her," he countered. "For once, Niklaus, stop going after women I am interested in."

"No worries! Just checking that you actually had a brain," Klaus grinned, slapping him on the back as he gave a gentle shove for the exit of the cemetery. "Granted, if you truly weren't, I would put my cards in play but I could see clearly her own interest in you. As long as you are active in the game, I wouldn't even stand a chance. So I suggest that you do something about it soon because I also had not missed that look of utter displeasure when she learned that you had a passing fancy with a mutual wolf of ours. One that she also does not particular gets along with."

Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother. "Go rally the wolves. We will talk soon," he said before using his vampire speed to get off the cemetery and headed towards his apartment.


	5. Save My Soul

**Merry Christmas everyone! Since I'm working tomorrow (Christmas Eve) and everyone will be busy with their families on Friday, I'm sending you the next chapter tonight. Be sure to visit _BuggyFiction's_ story _Northern Light_ after reading this! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Elijah returned to his apartment, he found Gia waiting for him near the door to the apartment as sounds of banging pots echoed from the kitchen area. It caused him pause as Freya's words returned to him about angering the yet unknown woman, hesitating about proceeding further.

"You are in the doghouse," Gia murmured as she passed him on her way out. "Nice place by the way."

"Lord help me," he whispered to himself once he was left alone and walked inside further, following the sounds to where he found her, cleaning the room almost impulsively while she was still dressed from the day.

"So you got your witch? Your psychotic brother finally done and gone for good?" Bella questioned as she she continued on, not looking at him.

Elijah pulled his jacket off and set it aside, his eyes never leaving her moving form. "Yes. Vincent Griffith remains alive and free from Finn's influence. Once I've questioned him to my satisfaction, I shall release him to the witches."

Bella turned around and looked at him, her lips pursed. "So it all worked out in the end for you. And yet, I don't recall hearing, 'Nice job Gia, Bella! Really appreciate the help!'"

He nodded slowly, seeing now where her anger was rooted and thinking of how to settle her concerns. Moving around to the refrigerator, he pulled out a couple bottles of beer before taking her arm and guiding her to the couch, sitting her down. Handing her one after opening the bottles, he smiled. "Yes, forgive me. I was a little tied up, trying to prevent Niklaus from being… well Niklaus. Yes- nice job, Bella. Really appreciate the help."

She stared at him incredulous as she held the bottle as she watched him return her gaze, sipping his beer. Blinking back her shock, the only response she was able to come back with was, "You like beer?"

"I'm adapting to my audience," he jested, before taking another sip and studied the label.

Bella drew in a deep breath, watching him as she thought about Josephine and everything she learned. What she felt. "You knew she would like us. That she would respond to one of us, or that one of us would snap under that pressure."

He smiled as he looked up at her. "Once upon a time, Josephine was rather rebellious. That is a trait that you both seem to exhibit in spades. However, circumstances all but extinguished that quality in her, and had she known that you were coming, she never would have welcomed us in her home. Nor would she have been swayed by your colorful personality."

They sat there for a long moment, just looking at one another before she spoke. "It's hard always being ten steps ahead of the game, isn't it?"

"Well, often victory is allowing your opponent to believe that they are triumphant… until they are not."

Bella smiled as she held her hands up in overconfidence. "Okay, but just remember who sealed the deal!"

Elijah chuckled as he holds his beer out in cheers, "Credit where credit is due."

She met it before taking a sip of her beer, as he began nervously tugging at his tie. His thoughts and the vision of her lips wrapped around the bottle had grown to be too much for him, forcing him to clear his throat. Reaching over, she brazenly helped to loosen it for him and smiled as he looked at her surprised.

His eyes met hers as she appeared just as shocked by her actions. When she started to pull her hand away, the apology he knew was ready to fall from her lips, he was quick to grasp her wrist gently to hold her in place. As he did so, her heart slowly began to rise deliciously. Not so much in fear, but in anticipation.

Raising her hand, he press a kiss into her palm as he maintain his gaze. Her breath caught in her throat. "Elijah…"

In a blink, she found herself on his lap, her legs straddling his. His large, warm hands cupping her face as his fingers slowly weaving into her dark hair. "If this is not something you want, please tell me now and we never will speak of this again," he pleaded.

Her hands were braced on his chest but she could certainly feel his arousal pressed against her. "If you're looking for a one time deal, then I'm not playing this game," she answered breathlessly. "Because I am sure if the witches have reason enough to be afraid of me, then you should be too if I am being played with."

"I assure you, Isabella, you are not a game to me," he whispered to her. "And I would like much more than just one night with you. Otherwise I would not have insisted on you staying with me where we could continue to get to know one another."

Bella looked into his eyes, almost as if she were attempting to compel him for the truth as he often did in his enemies. He grew more wary for her response the longer she remained silent, eventually fearing that he only driven her away by his actions. "My apologies-" Elijah started before being cut off, her mouth pressing against his.

Her hands slid up his chest, along his neck until they were buried in his hair, tugging on the soft strands. A growl erupted in his throat and his hold on her tightened, pulling her closer. His hands began to explore over her back. His touch grazed the edge of her breast through the dress, causing her to gasp out, breaking their kiss.

"I think it's safe to suggest moving this to another room," she suggested, her face flushed as she shifted over him.

"If you insist," he whispered back, he pressed open mouthed kisses down her neck until he met resistance by the gold metal collar of dress. His hands slid down her body, over her waist and under her thighs, giving thing a gentle squeeze before lifting her and bring her to his bedroom in a blink.

A decisive sound of the door closing behind them, Bella found herself pressed against it with her dress riding up as he was positioned firmly between her legs. As his teeth grazed her neck, drawing small gasps from her, his hand crept up her thigh until he reached her panties. He could feel, smell, taste her arousal in the air surrounding them.

She thrust her hips into his as she felt his touch moving closer to where she needed him more. Her hands gripped at his dress shirt, roughly pulling at it until decided a more successive method. Bringing her hands from over his shoulders, down the center of his chest, Bella managed to get a solid hold on the fabric and ripped it down the middle. Buttons went flying around the room and she could feel his lips pull back to a grin.

"Eager, are we now?" Elijah whispered into her ear. His hand that was free made its way to the back of her neck to release the buttons. He brushed his lips across her cheek, until he was able to claim her own again.

Dragging his hand up her torso, ever slowly until she was out of breath and requiring oxygen, he pulled back from to take in her flushed appearance. As he was still deliciously pressed against her lower half. His eyes lowered to her neck as he reached for her collar, swallowing against his desire as he gently pulled it away.

His eyes met hers as she let out an unsteady breath. Something akin to fear or shame swimming within the dark pools of lust that was clearly present. "Are you certain…" he whispered to her, giving her one last chance before he would allow even himself beyond the past the point of no return. If he proceeded to gain any more of her, Elijah simply knew, he'd want to consume her entirely. To claim her for himself; in more ways than one. Only he knew she might not yet be ready for such strong emotions coming from him, even if he was not prepared to speak them allowed himself.

Bella's small hand slipped behind his neck and pulled his face closer, her lips ghosting over the corner of his mouth as she hesitated in her answer. "Elijah, I have never wanted anyone more," she replied just as softly to him.

The reassurance was all he needed as he drew in a breath, his fingers tightening around the collar again as he lowered it from her body. The fabric of the dress followed with it, revealing more of her intimate features but his eyes had been focused entirely on her own until he let go of the accessory and it fell to the floor loudly at their feet; the dress following into a pool with it.

Her cheeks filled with a gorgeous rose blush that he could make out under the faint moonlight, the only subtle hint of her discomfort beyond her racing heart as she stared back at him bravely. If he was in a rush to get her into his bed before, he no longer was now.

Bringing his hand up to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers, relishing in the gentle warmth she offered as her head turned into his touch. Elijah slowly drew the back of his hand down over the front of her body, feeling it warm under his fingers as his lips pulled back, watching her eyes darken as he moved lower.

"You appear dreadfully overdressed for the given situation," Bella murmured, lips turning into a pout that had him wanting to nip at, her fingers toying at the collar of his ruined shirt.

He smirked, turning and bringing her to his bed and laying her back under the moonlight in a breath. Shrugging out of the shirt and throwing it carelessly to the side, he eyed her as she watched him. "Your manner of speech has improved. Most impressive."

"Someone once told me that I should adapt to my audience," she shrugged a shoulder, an impish smile flashing back at him. "You are still overdressed, Sir."

"My apologies," Elijah said sincerely, even though he was entirely amused by the sudden bravado in her. It was one of her qualities that had endeared their family to her and so far from his mind as the sound of his undoing his belt buckle filled the room. The weight of her gaze was heavy on him, and he could understand the discomfort she must have felt moments before.

While he did not suffer the same lack of self esteem as Bella, his growing emotions for her and their physical age difference did find him cautious in her acceptance. She was still a young girl, by human standards, her inner strength often made him forget that she was only twenty in age.

Standing before her, in only his boxer shorts, he held his hands out to his sides. "Have I sufficiently undressed to match your current state?" Elijah teased, both of them knowing full well that it wasn't the first time that she had seen him for lack of clothing. Only this time, he wasn't covered in blood and the remains of an exploded house.

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Bella's eyes drifted down his body slowly, smirking at the tent poking out at her before moving back up. "I think," she breathed out slowly, heaving a sigh. "That you've tried stalling me for long enough. I won't change my mind about this, Elijah. About you. Unless you are the one that is unsure?"

He didn't waste a moment as he lowered himself over, his larger body completely encasing her beneath him. His mouth fell to her neck, gently kissing and suckling at her pulse point, drawing a startled gasp from her as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders. Making his way up to the cusp of her ear, he whispered, "I have received all the reassurance I need from you, my dear Isabella."

Elijah proceeded to kiss along her jaw, intentionally avoiding her mouth when she sought his out before continuing down the center of her neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses. Bella's hands flew into his hair, grasping tightly at the strands when he took one pert nipple in his mouth. His hands explored her body, heating it further as he felt her wither underneath him.

Continuing lower, he looked up through his lashes to find her watching him through hooded eyes, curiosity peeking through her gaze. He could only give her almost an lascivious smile as he slowly traced the hem of her panties before pulling them down her legs. As soon as the thin fabric was past her knees, she helped to kick them off the rest of the way as his hands stroked her thighs, pushing them open for him to settle himself between.

Bella raised her knees to hug his sides, her feet coming up to hook a toe over his shorts to push down his own legs. She felt him press his body against her, his very human like body heating around her like a blanket that she welcomed as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed his way back up her body, blinking as he shifted, rubbing against her warm, wet heat.

"Elijah…" she sighed, her fingers splaying over his shoulders and up his neck to pull his face to hers. The unbridled desire in her voice, in her touch, had him reeling from all the surprises that she gave him. It was only one more that broke what little restraint he had left in trying to make the experience be as lasting and meaningful for his Isabella.

He invaded her mouth, claiming her with a possessive kiss, using one of his hands to keep him up and the other to cup her breast, squeezing it with a gentle roughness that had her gasping into his mouth. That hand traveled back down, along the curves over her body and over the swell of her hip to her outer thigh.

His lower half lifted from her just enough for him to slip his hand between. His fingers seeking to give her pleasure of touch all on their own as his kisses begun to slow. Her scent filled the air around them, intoxicating him, only to want more. To drink her in, the essence of her very being. He could drown in it for days and never desire to come back up for air. As he slid in one finger, he opened his mouth to swallow the surprised gasp as he gave her a gentle kiss, pulling back to take in her dark, wide eyes as they stared back at him. Her tender lips fell open with each pass of he made, assured that she was not in pain before he added another.

As Elijah watched the expressions on Bella's face shift, the sensations she was welcoming herself to for the first time. The pleasure and wonder that lit up her face urged him forward, but it was something else that he found in her gaze that had him blinking. A smile lit his face under the moonlight, removing his hand from her and positioned himself so that he could enter easily. His hand caressed her thigh as it rested against his, moving to cage her with his body.

His eyes flickered over her, taking in every detail in that moment. "You are the most exquisite and valiant woman I've possibly met in my thousand years on this earth," he breathed out. His ears detected the flutter of her heart as he felt it match with the emotions that rose within him. Leaning into her, he pressed himself into her, entering carefully as not to hurt her too much but it being a necessary evil of their shared act.

Bella blinked, the emotion of his words not quite absorbed by her immediately. All she knew though was that she felt nothing before like she felt for this man. The love she had thought she had for Edward, paled in comparison to what she was sure was the first seeds of something truly encompassing and it made her heart skip.

The next thing she knew, she felt herself being stretched by his intrusion. Initially it was a cumbersome feeling, then the pain began to come through. She opened her mouth, not to object his presence, if she even knew what she wanted to say, but was immediately silenced by his.

An all consuming kiss like the one he had treated her to when he finally given in past his personal restraints and her arms, legs wrapping around him to pull him impossibly closer. As he was fully buried himself to the hilt inside her, he had given her time to acclimate to his presence within. His mouth distracting hers, moving to her ear, kissing behind it. Her head turned to grant him unrestricted access to her neck as he, too, buried his face there, breathing in her scent.

The desire to sink his teeth into her flesh was present, not to feed, but to further a claim on the woman. For her to bear his mark in some way resonated within him. Feeling her gentle hand on his cheek, he wanted to look up, but he knew his visage was exposed.

"I'm not afraid of you," Bella assured him as she adjusted herself under him. "I don't believe you could ever truly frighten me Elijah."

Slowly, hesitation marking his movement, he looked up to face her and all he found was the same fervent smile. Her fingers moved to delicately trace around his eyes as he closed them to her touch. In a breath he released, it was his turn to be captured by surprise by Isabella. Her risk of kissing him in his current state, he wanted to object. As he opened his mouth, she took that as invitation, or simply decided to surge forward with her own designs, causing his elongated canines to cut her lip. Traces of her blood spilled onto his tongue, eliciting a growl from him as he pinned her back onto the bed, bracing her arms up beside her head.

No fear was detected from her person. Only unadulterated desire as she grinned back at him. He wanted to warn her that what she was trying was dangerous but she was far from naive and he had learned that early on in getting to know her. Driving forward, he launched himself at her again, his mouth over her neck, a possessive hand on her waist holding her as he begun to move within.

Slow at first, using Bella's low whimpers and moans to guide him. Her nails scratched at his scalp as he pushed himself back into her. "Elijah…" she sighed, her fingers tugging at his hair.

He captured her mouth, savoring her lips, the lingering flavor of her blood she'd gifted him with as he drove himself deeply inside, pausing when he could go no further. Grinning against her lips, Elijah moved back to sit on his heel as he took in the glorious state his lover was in.

Pulling her body to his, he gave her a playful wink. "Hold on tight," he warned before driving back in, setting a new pace that would bring them both to new shared heights. Bella's hands shot out in a futile attempt to grasp onto anything to keep her grounded.

Only he had other plans. Plans that would have her flying throughout the night. As her hands gripped and pulled at the bed linen, Elijah reached out to pull her arms to him and turned their positions around in a blink.

With him sitting up and her firmly squared on his lap, he cupped her face tenderly. No words were said as she rode his length, staring into his eyes. She was immune to compulsion, but somehow, in that moment, he knew he would fight to keep her his, and he didn't care who he had to battle.

~o.O.o~

Elijah and Bella walked into dining room at Klaus' compound together for the family brunch that he had explained the tradition to her about. What neither of them had anticipated was his brother's exuberant welcome.

"There you are! Finally!" Klaus exclaimed.

Removing Bella and his own coats and hanging them up, Elijah eyed him, curious over his unusual good mood. "We were delayed."

Smiling, the avoidance did little to disway the hybrid. "Our guest of honor will be here momentarily."

"Strange, our house is conspicuously absent of our lupine guests. I do hope it wasn't on our accounts," Elijah smirked, guiding Bella to the seat beside the one he usually occupied.

Laughing, Klaus shrugged his concerns off. "I've sent Hayley and her poorly groomed husband off to spend the day with their werewolf brethren to test the limits of their new abilities. Leaving me to deal with the family business as I see fit." His eyes moved to Bella as they twinkled in amusement. "Which I am pleased to see that you have become further a member of, since I have last seen you, Bella."

"Yes, well, as much as I'm sure that you can smell Elijah's scent all over myself," Bella started as she licked her lips at the memory, her smile twisted into a dark, playful temptress as she looked up at him. "He was just as memorable in the moment. Can you say the same?"

"If you would to take a gander, my bed just happens to be right upstairs, Love," he smirked.

Elijah let out a sigh, attempting to get his brother back on track, rather than allowing their exchange to continue. While he had all the confidences that his Isabella had no interest in his brother, her reassurances coming after lengthy discussing during their night together, he looked at Klaus suspiciously. "Rebekah's situation has taken a turn and we may need Freya's assistance. So, whatever you are planning here? Don't."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus let out a huff. "All I'm planning is a simple chat with a long-lost relative. You yourself said to hear her out."

"And you yourself said that would be idiocy."

Amused, he smiled back. "Did I?" He pretended as if he was trying to remember when had said such a thing. "Well, it does sound like me. Regardless, on the off-chance Freya has some information that could protect my daughter, I'd prefer she share it on my terms… Ah! I think I hear her now!"

Bella was a mixture of nervous and irritated by the woman when she walked in, her eyes narrowing on her as she smiled at her brothers.

"Sister! Well, come in! Make yourself comfortable," Klaus greeted as he stood cordially while she appeared slightly nervous before smiling warmly again at them.

She was cautious as she made her way closer, taking a seat at the table. "I presume you want to know about Dahlia."

"Well… I did ask you here in the hopes that you would share some of her secrets. Since we don't have to beat around that particular bush, without further ado, let's get to it!"

Freya sighed as she thought about how to begin, her eyes glancing between each of them, flinching slightly under Bella's piercing stare. "The first thing you should know is that Dahlia is the most powerful witch I've ever seen. She craves more power still. Right now she is like me- limited to one year of life in a century. But, she wants to be free of that restriction. To gain _true_ immortality. And _that_ is why she will come here- drawn by your daughter to take the child's power for herself. And she would kill anyone who would defy her."

Elijah's tone was curious as he observed her. "And yet you would defy her?"

"I don't have a choice. She will never let me be free. My one chance is to align with you and kill her."

"Forgive us if we have our doubts about your story," Klaus commented, his hand resting around his teacup.

Afraid and frustrated, Freya glanced to the others, her eyes meeting Bella's. "I can help confirm your abilities and if you are what I suspect you to be, you can validate my word. I would just need some of your blood to explore your magic and open your gift, though I suspect it's already begun to show itself to you."

Bella huffed. "I'd rather go back to that crazy nut in the tea shop than trust you with my blood. At least she could tell without any bloodshed that there was something going on."

"Besides, Isabella's blood is slightly tainted with our own, wouldn't that change the outcome?" Elijah asked his sister.

"I don't believe so. Who has been giving her blood more?" Freya asked, looking between the brothers. "If Elijah, then it would be ideal if what you said about the Norse theory as he was born in the Old World where the stories and legends are based."

Sighing, Elijah looked over to Bella. "It is your choice."

She turned to face him, not happy about it but she did owe something to the woman for getting her out of the cottage. "How much blood do you need?" she questioned, not looking at her.

"A pint, perhaps," the witch answered and Bella paled at the amount. "Is something wrong?"

"Isabella does not care for the thought of blood," Elijah said as he brushed his young girlfriend's hair from her face. "You know you do not have to go this route. We can find another way, give yourself time for your gifts to come to fruition on their own."

"No," Bella said, shaking her head. "I can possibly help you and Klaus with Hope if we know more. As much as I hate the idea of it, I'll just have to have more blood later to heal up from the loss. I'm sure that you or Klaus will find a way of killing her if she did try something underhanded regardless."

Klaus smiled over at her. "Of course, Sweetheart. You're an absolute delight and joy. I wouldn't dream of you not being in the family."

"Would you like some more sugar with that?" Freya scrunched her nose. "To make it even more sickly sweet?"

"Jealous, Love? While you've been working in secret with our psychotic brother and diabolical father, I'm afraid that I can only offer so much trust. Bella here has not given us any indication to question her loyalty. Until she does so, I consider her more of a sister than what you have shown yourself this far," Klaus admitted evenly. "Now, do explain in vivid detail what you intend to do with Isabella's blood so that there may be no surprises found later."

His confession surprised both Bella and Elijah. They each looked to him in, one overwhelmed in the moment, the other overly suspicious by his motives. "Niklaus…" Elijah started to warn.

"Not to worry brother," he responded. "I'm only trying to look out for your beautiful mate and my new sister. That is all. I promised no harm to come to her after all. Not even from our so called family and we have already failed in that with Finn. I won't do that again."

Elijah stared at his brother for a long moment before nodding and turned to Freya. Letting out a breath, he regarded her cautiously. "First, while I do not entirely agree with his methods, Niklaus does make a valid point. Even before the change in our relationship, we had made a promise to Isabella and it is one we fully intend to keep. Even if her safety is from ourselves-"

"Now wait a damn minute," Bella interrupted, his comment flaring up familiar feelings of anger and inadequacy. "That right there is where I'm going to draw a line. I am getting myself involved in this, knowing full well what the dangers are with _what_ you are. Don't try treating me like some errant child and sticking me in a corner because that is _exactly_ what the Cullens fucking did to me all the time and then when shit hit the fan, they shoved me in that witches' nuthouse," she hissed as she looked at the two vampires. "So if either of you ever have another thought of abandoning me like second hand trash, then you certainly aren't the respectable men that you claimed to be."

Freya shifted in her seat as she smiled at the vexed girled, trying to settle her ruffled emotions. "I am sure that Elijah did not mean what you are thinking," she attempted but when her dark glare was set upon her, she could not help but to snap her mouth shut and be pinned to her chair. "Or not."

"He meant every word," she assured the witch, turning back to the man. "However, I do believe that he is reconsidering his position in that as he should. Now, Freya. Please tell me how you intend on finding out what I am. Is there any chance that this may go wrong in any way?"

"I would need you to drain some blood into a bowl," the witch explained. "I would need a few items to cast a circle for the spell, but they should be easy enough to find. Elijah had implied that the regent offered enough information that you may be something of Norse legends?"

Bella gave the vampire a side glare before she answered. "He did? Yes…"

"Then I can use some of the family's artifacts from the Old World to link back to lands for the circle. It should be enough," Freya finished, releasing a nervous breath.

Klaus stood and made his way over to her side, pouring a glass of juice for his sister, setting it in front of her. "Why so anxious, sister? Is there something wrong about the spell that could go wrong?"

She looked up at him, shaking her head without hesitation. "The spell in itself is simple. I am confident that I can perform it," she said, before turning her head to the side. "There is a danger to my performing it, however."

A triumphant smirk graced his face as he looked down on her. "Is that so? My, my. And what dark secret might you have been holding back from sweet Bella here that might have caused her harm should she decide to go forward with your method of discovery?"

"I can promise I will find out what she is, Klaus, but it is not without cost to all of us," Freya announced, her blue eyes looking up at him. Her voice, although firm in her belief, clearly shook with fear. "It will require me to use a great deal of magic to do so. Magic that Dahlia will be able to trace. To do this, we need to go somewhere far from this compound or somewhere where in case she might discover. Although, if Bella has any control over her shield, I suspect she might be able to mask anyone she chooses to, even herself."

That sparked an interest in Klaus, causing him to turn to her with a raised eyebrow. Elijah, however immediately shook his head, holding his finger up at him to keep him at bay. "No. You are not using Isabella for your own gain," he warned.

"He won't," Bella murmured. Taking an unsteady breath to center herself, she stared across the table at Freya. "But if I am able to help, I will. Where and when should we do this?"

"Bella!" Elijah exclaimed in shock, but realized that any protest that he might say would fall unto deaf ears as she had the look of determination on her face.

"Take them into woods, along the lake. If you are lucky, there might be a wolf or two that you might be able to toss at our aunt should she decide to make an appearance that might buy you time for an escape," Klaus smiled.

Her brown eyes turned to his blue. "I don't think so. You aren't going to use Hope as an excuse. She has her mother to look after her. Leave your friends here. This was your bright idea so you are coming with. At least then, if it fails, you have a pretty witch to sink your teeth into to. Family or not."

He looked taken aback at her words, but impressed by her ferocity as she had her say. Smiling as he slapped his hand on Freya's shoulder, her head turning toward it, he could not be more proud of the girl that Rebekah had dragged into their family. "Well, if you insist," he feigned coyness. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Let me collect the items that Freya will need for the spell. If you would not mind coming with? You might be able to choose which would work for the best results," Elijah sighed as he stood, kissing the back of Bella's hand as he left her side while he spoke to his sister, leaving the other two alone.

Klaus and Bella looked across the table at one another before she reached for a croissant and tore a small piece off to nibble at. "I suspect you have a larger game to play in this Klaus. Whatever I may be, you better tell me so that I can help because I can't help but think that it could only backfire on you in the end."

"Oh, Love. I suspected when Rebekah brought you to us, that you would be fascinating. That you are, and more. You make sure you keep challenging Elijah like you do myself and we will get on just fine," he smiled as his siblings returned with their bag of artifacts from their family's homeland. "Ready?"

~o.O.o~

The section of woods that the four had situated themselves in was a quiet one. Secluded and far off from the trails that they had little worry that any human would stumble across them during Freya's ritual. As she set up her circle, setting the family relics between lit candles, her eyes continuously scanning the treeline around them.

"We are alone, Freya," Klaus told her irritably.

"You never know with Dahlia. She can appear at any time. The power she holds…" she said nervously, shaking the match out after she lit the last candle. "Come Bella," she waved her over as she pulled out a small carving knife. Once the girl made her way into the circle, the two vampires hovering outside protectively, keen eyes watching closely, Freya carefully cut across her palm, helping to squeeze the blood into the offering bowl between where they knelt.

Bella grimaced against the pain and scent of the blood, but said nothing, knowing it was necessary. As soon as enough blood was collected in the bowl, the witch took hold of her hands and closed her eyes before chanting. "Følg dette blodet til kilden av magi. Vis makt forankret i dette blodet. Slipp fødselsrett av denne linjen i blodet. Følg dette blodet til kilden av magi. Vis makt forankret i dette blodet. Slipp fødselsrett av denne linjen i blodet."

Elijah recognized the language spoken, his eyes narrowing as Freya continued to repeat the lines. A breeze came through from the lake, rustling up the fallen leaves and increasing the already cold air around them. Meeting his brother's eye across the circle, he knew Klaus' defenses were already on high.

Despite the increased winds trying to push them back, the space inside the circle was unnaturally still. With a strained ear, Klaus was able to hear Freya still repeating the same lines faintly. The wind had created a wall of soil and water from the lake around the circle, and they hand to raise their arms to try to keep the debris from entering their eyes to try to watch on. If they hadn't had such sharp eyesight as vampires, they might not have seen the sapphire hue that seemed to radiate out from Bella. While their sister began to struggle to keep her hold, Elijah's young mate appeared completely composed in the moment.

Amidst the winds, black vines were slowly creeping along the ground, catching Elijah's eye. "Freya!" He called out, watching as dark buds of dahlia blossoms sprout the closer they grew. "We haven't much time left!"

Bella's eyes snapped open, her hands releasing Freya's but remaining open, palm upward to the sky. The witch blinked as she crawled back from her, wiping the blood that trickled from her nose.

"Stay back," Freya warned as she moved to leave the safety of the circle, Klaus grabbing her arm to drag her over to their brother as they watched through the wind circling around the girl. "She is a Valkyrie witch. Rare and very powerful," she choked back, weak from her spell. "Dahlia is drawing close…"

At her words, Bella's head tilted in her direction, as if able to hear her over the howling winds. Turning her hands over and pushing them out to her sides, the glow that surrounded her grew brighter and expanded out in a flash, nearly blinding the vampires.

When they uncovered their eyes to check on Bella, they found her lying unconscious in the prepared circle. The black vines from Dahlia were seemingly dead were they were growing. "Well that was certainly something," Klaus muttered as he stared at the damage while Elijah lifted his lover up in his arms. "Now that we know what we have on our hands, let's get her home. She will be relieved to have some answers."

Freya looked around, eyes wide in fear and wonder. "Yes. Even though Bella was able to cut her off, Dahlia will know something powerful was in the area and she will want to come and investigate soon. We must hurry."

* * *

 **Down here again to remind you to head over to BuggyFiction for Chapter 2 of Northern Light for another POV into the story of Neon Light! Merry Christmas!**


	6. Exquisite Corpse

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I hadn't realized I been sitting on it until Buggy reminded me. I did begin chipping away at Chapter 7, but I will tell you that will take some time before it will be up because this story in general is a lengthy process to write as it requires a lot of reflection back to the episodes (thank God for Netflix!) and research because of Bella's history for what she is. Anyhow, here is Ch. 6, Exquisite Corpse. Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the course of the following day, Elijah remained with Bella in his loft as she slept through the after effects of the blood ritual that had been performed. If it had not been for her slow, beating heart and shallow breathing, he would have thought her dead. She had not moved during her slumber, not once.

His concerns were only compounded as he continued his vigil, when Niklaus called to inform him that Eva, the true owner of Rebekah's current body, had apparently gained control and attempted to take Hope. He knew his brother was already devising plans on tracking their sister down, but a glance at his watch had him concerned.

The previous agreement with the regent had ended at midnight and the hunt for Eva Sinclair had resumed. He knew that a trip would have to be made to Ms. LaRue, but as he tried figuring out a way to convince the witch to extend their graces, Bella had finally begun to stir on the bed.

In a breath, he was sitting at her side, brushing back the hair from her face. As his fingers graced the softness of her cheek, she drew in a sharp breath. Her eyes opened, startled, before looking around and her head turning to find him.

"Elijah," she sighed, her hand coming up to his. "What…? How did we get back here? What happened?"

"Shh," he soothed her. Leaning over, Elijah pressed his lips to her brow and released a relieved sigh of his own now that she was awake. "During the spell, Freya managed to find out what you are. We don't know how it affected you but something happened and you did something near the end. It weakened you and you've been unconscious for the past day."

Bella held onto him tightly, the memories beginning to return and not wishing to let go. "I remember. Oh God…" she shook as she pulled away, looking to her hands as she struggled to process the new changes she'd started to feel.

"What is wrong?" he worriedly asked as she pushed herself up in the bed.

"I almost hurt you and Klaus. I didn't know what I was doing. I had no control. I just…" she trailed off, her mouth dry in her agitation.

He cupped her face in both his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "You did not hurt us. You did stop a very powerful threat that came close to finding us. We will learn your gift together. Bella. You said that you never feared me for what I am, that you would not run. In that, we are the same."

Her arms crept up to wrap around his neck as she held onto him. She needed to feel the strength from him, the words overwhelming her heart. His one arm, too, wrapped around her as the other hand buried itself in her long hair, holding her to him.

Elijah didn't know what he had done, but suddenly she stiffened in his arms. "What…?"

Bella reared her head back to face him, but did not attempt to remove herself from his embrace. Blinking, she appeared as confused as he was. Placing her palm on the side of his face, she rested her forehead against his. Recognising the sensation from when she had met their younger brother, she knew this was somehow different, yet the same.

She could feel the internal torment swirling inside him, the darkness that dimmed the light that helped keep his monster at bay, his dangerous family strong and together. At the time with Kol, she hadn't known what she'd done, but now she was going by pure instinct. Her own unpressured desire to cleanse his soul.

He didn't know what had happened. He found it hard to put into words the weight that was lifted from his shoulders. His lips brushed hers in a feather light kiss before he looked into her eyes inquisitively. "What did you do?"

A gentle smile graced her lips and shrugged a shoulder, unsure. "Something similar to what I did to Kol, I think. I'm not really sure. I just felt the a need. How do you feel?"

"Like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. You did not have to do that, Isabella," he murmured as he held her to him. "I deserved to lived with much of what I felt for what I've done."

"And you will. You still hold the memories. The pain of them won't force you to lock them away or react irrationally. Whatever your sister did, changed me. I can feel so much around me. It's strange," Bella breathed out, shaking her head.

Elijah's hands tightened on her before he lifted his head. "We will certainly explore your newfound abilities. However, just before you woke, Niklaus called with some disturbing information. You recall that Kol had transferred Rebekah into the body of a witch?"

"Of course. She was with me in Dowager. Why?"

"It would seem that the original owner of that body has been attempting to gain control and is succeeding. We need to find her before the witches do because the agreement we made with the regent expired at midnight."

Bella frowned as she jerked out of his arms. "Why haven't you said something sooner? Why have you let me to sit here and delay us?"

"I did not know what you were doing, how you were adjusting to what happened," he reasoned.

Her eyes narrowed on him as she pushed his hands away from her before climbing out of the bed. "We will discuss this later," she warned as she left in search of a change of clothes. "Let's go help Rebekah first. What do we know so far?"

"I know that we should be meeting Hayley at Ms. LaRue's in an hour."

"That bitch gets on my nerves," Bella sneered at the mention of the she-wolf.

Elijah only smiled as he watched her change, muttering under her breath about the opinionated hybrid's first meeting. He was unable to pull his eyes off of her. If the situation wasn't so important that they needed to make that meeting, he would pull her back into his bed to spend the rest of the day.

~o.O.o~

Elijah and Bella sat beside one another in Josephine LaRue's living room, once again dressed up. Him in his usual suit, and her in another black cocktail dress. Bella stared back at Hayley, who continued to clear her throat awkwardly, casting curious glances between the two.

Finally having had enough of the icy atmosphere, Bella shook her head. "I'm going to go see if I can find Josephine," she said, standing and leaving the room before Elijah could say anything to settle her emotions.

The hybrid woman gave her a fake smile as she passed by, clearing her throat once again before giving Elijah a significant look as he smiled bashfully, his eyes moving often to the doorway in attempt to seek out the young woman for her return.

"Well now I know why you haven't been returning my calls," Hayley muttered sarcastically, pausing by a chair before taking a seat. "Did she really have to come with us?"

"Josephine LaRue can be rather recalcitrant. She is, however, enamored with Bella's heritage and cavalier spirit," he replied, appearing uncomfortable by her inquisition of his girlfriend.

She shook her head. "Huh. She the mysterious new girl is now a witch-whisperer?" she asked as he only smiled and sighed to himself. "I'm just glad that you found someone so _multi-talented_ to spend your time with…"

Growing irritated by her attitude, Elijah rolled his eyes. "What exactly do you want from me?"

Hayley stared at him but before she could answer, Bella and Josephine joined them, Elijah coming to his feet immediately. "Madame LaRue," he greeted.

"Mr. Mikaelson," she nodded gracefully, allowing him to gently place a kiss on each of her cheeks. As they move to take a seat, she nods towards to Bella. "Have you come to demonstrate young Isabella's new talents?"

The elder witch had not failed to notice Hayley scowling at the attention Bella received from the woman. "And what, pray tell, does this one do?"

Elijah chuckled, smiling as Bella attempted to suppress her own enjoyment at the subtle insult from the regent. "This one is family, Madame," he answered as the she-wolf smiled tightly at the old woman. "But we have come to ask for a favor."

~o.O.o~

In the search for Klaus and Freya, after the failure to secure Rebekah's safety from the witches, Elijah and Bella sought every place they could think of before he realized the only possibility. They were just on outside of the tomb as he listened in on the conversation, Esther's warnings of Freya's possible deceit of Klaus if she were to get into his head if he were to let her use him as the anchor for the spell that he was seeking from her.

As he whispered what was going on inside to Bella, he was conflicted about his sister. He was well aware of Niklaus' paranoia and distrust towards her. However, he was not blind to the fact that as much as Bella was grateful for Freya in her assistance in her freedom, she too shared in his brother's skepticism. Only he was afraid to question her for her reasons why.

He made a decision before even consciously realizing the consequences. Ones he knew that he would deal with if needed when the time came, but to save his sister, he would do what was necessary.

Klaus stared at Freya as he contemplated the ramifications of her being inside his head for the spell. "All of my strategies and all of my secrets laid bare to give to Dahlia. You must think I'm a fool."

Elijah and Bella appeared behind him suddenly, she tucked into his side safely as she looked around, taking in everything. Her newly released magic assaulting her senses with everything inside the vault, warnings coming in blaring neon signals.

"Unless it's not a trick. I'll be your anchor," Elijah announced, looking to Freya determinedly.

Klaus stared at him incredulous. "Brother, I think _not_!"

He was annoyed by his obstinance. "Brother, whatever this is, _nothing_ must prevent us from losing our sister. I will _not_ lose Rebekah."

"Oh yes, by all means, let's give Dahlia's _whelp_ access to all the information she needs to destroy us!"

"I am in far better control over my mind than you are, Niklaus," Elijah spoke calmly. "You hold far more secrets than I do. Apart from your wolf side, I am just as strong as you are."

Esther stared at her sons as Freya shook her magical shackles in frustration. Her attention shifted to the girl that arrived with Elijah, her eyes narrowing. Something about the girl filled her with curiosity and fear.

"Can't I help in some way?" she questioned as she looked to Freya and Elijah. "I've claimed New Orleans as my home with Elijah."

Freya glared back at Klaus as she broke free of her restraints, having grown tired of the pretense. She held up her hand and twisted her wrist. The next thing anyone knew, Klaus' head turned unnaturally and he was unconscious on the ground. Making her way to Elijah, taking Bella's hand as she passed her, she glanced down at her brother's body. "For an upgraded model, you're not very sharp."

Elijah was unnerved by the state of his brother as he glanced back at Esther. She could only stare back at them, especially Bella, as Freya lead them out. "Let's go," she pushed hastily, leaving him little choice but to reach for his lover reassuringly as they walked out.

~o.O.o~

Having gone straight to the warehouse where Marcel and Vincent found Eva to be hiding the bodies of her victims, and they held her own unconscious form, Freya was quick to prepare for the spell after she froze momentarily at the sight.

"Lay her inside the salt, and lie on either side of her. Each of you take her hand," Freya said as she looked to Vincent and Marcel. Turning to Elijah, she hesitated. "I will act as a bridge into her mind, but I'm trusting you to anchor me, brother."

Bella watched as he nodded, hesitant about her using him. For the witch to take push Rebekah out and resume control, she knew she was strong and wasn't sure that all their efforts would be enough.

The spell underway, she observed with caution. She could feel the magic slipping away from the witch. Her head turned away from them, as if sensing an approaching threat, but she knew it was not. Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips as she let out a breath as she anticipated the familiar face. "No," she growled as she turned to kneel at Eva's head, placing her hands around the sides.

Her eyes stared down onto the girl's unconscious face as she heard Klaus' hurried footsteps. "Do not assist, Klaus! I will finish!" she called to him. "Just give me time!"

He looked to her with concern, turning to look at Elijah. His brother was struggling with his hold on Freya but still had a fairly solid grip around her arms. "Brother-"

Elijah gritted his teeth, knowing full well the lack of trust that Klaus was facing with their sister. He also was aware of Bella's reservations with her. "Only join if it is necessary! Just be ready!" he tightened his hold around the witch's arms.

Klaus nodded at his instruction, swallowing as he turned to face Bella and his sister's witch body lying prone on the floor. He could hear the girl chanting her own spell against Freya's as she worked her own magic. He could not help but wonder how she learned something so advanced and complicated as fast as she had, when his own sister was having a difficult time maintaining a similar spell.

"Sjel til sjel, sinn til sinn, kombinere disse åndene i ett," Bella whispered, repeating the line. She felt herself slip inside the witch's mind, drawing a deep breath as a soft glow extended from her to encompass Vincent and Marcel in addition to Eva/Rebekah.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in the same warehouse, only it was eerily quiet. Her head whipped to the right as she heard Eva's voice screaming for Rebekah. Around a derelict piece of machinery, a young girl appeared and ran toward her. Behind her was the familiar witch face that Bella knew that she could only assume was the true Eva Sinclair.

"Stand down witch," Bella demanded as the young Rebekah ran into her and she immediately shielded her behind her body, her blue eyes peeking around her waist.

Eva sneered back at her despite the males approaching close behind her. Throwing them a glance, she threw them back with her own magic before turning back to her newest opponent. "How the hell did you get in here?" she questioned. "You will die with the rest of them."

"I don't think so," Bella said as she threw out her arm, an invisible force bringing the other witch to her knees. Holding her head as she screamed out in pain, Eva glared back at her as she attempted to fight against the influence of the girl's much older, and stronger magic. "Give up your hold here and I might not send you to hell."

"Deluded bitch," Eva snarled. Every time she begun to lift her hands to try to perform any magic in retaliation for what was being done to her, the pain only increased.

Behind her, Marcel and Vincent watched her, almost afraid to move closer. While they wished to remove the childlike Rebekah from Bella, they could see that she clung to her like one to her mother. When the walls of the mind's warehouse began to flutter and warp, Vincent grew more nervous. "It's destabilizing in here," he whispered.

Using both hands now, Bella held them palms up. "Ta denne sjel og slipp den til vinden. Måtte det aldri tilbake til dette flyet igjen," she chanted before they all were surrounded by a bright burst of light.

Bella's body immediately begun to collapse from where she knelt over Eva/Rebekah, the blue protective mist that had covered them dissipating. In a flash, Klaus had rounded around the prone bodies to catch her as Elijah was still anchoring Freya with her own spell.

As Klaus held his young friend, who remained unconscious much like after their experiment in the woods, Vincent and Marcel slowly begun to stir. Only then did Freya finally let go of her brother and he moved to take his lover from Klaus' care. His fingers brushed the hair back from her face gently, but he grew more concerned as Rebekah had yet to move. If it was even still her in the body.

"Do you know if the plan had succeeded?" Klaus questioned Marcel as he stared at girl, waiting.

"I don't know. You new friend showed up and had Eva trapped in one of those witchy headaches. Next thing I knew, I couldn't see and I'm waking up here," he answered.

Klaus and Elijah exchanged a significant look, hoping to draw on the similarity of what had happened in the bayou but refused to speak on it. Freya, too, was staring intently, unsure of how to proceed as she looked at everyone, including the unconscious witch in Elijah's arms.

A feminine groan was heard, her face pinched in pain as her hand raised to her head. "If that bloody girl ever attempts that trick on me, I will snap her pretty little neck," the familiar accented tone spoke. Only then was everyone capable of letting out a breath of relief. "She won't have to worry about those Cold Ones finding her. That packs a bloody punch and it wasn't actually used on _me_."

"Let's go home," Klaus murmured, squeezing Elijah's shoulder as he stood and looked over to Freya. His eyes narrowed at the confliction on her face, but only gave her a curt nod for her participation in helping his sister.

~o.O.o~

The reunion was a quiet affair back at the compound as Bella was asleep again after her experience. As it was closer than taking her all the way home to Algiers, Elijah remained by her side as they waited for her to awaken. No one truly understanding why she was in the state that she was.

When Marcel arrived, after assuring that all the witch children, especially Davina, were home and safe, he was able to share some insight as to what he had witnessed inside of Eva's mindspace. After he was assured that Rebekah was truly back with them, he explained about their new friend's ability to incapacitate the strong and knowledgeable witch.

"So let me get this straight. The slip of a girl that Freya broke out of that lunatic asylum with me, really is a witch?" Rebekah questioned as she looked to the sleeping girl with concern. "She was so convinced that she wasn't."

"And she wasn't wrong," Kol piped up as he walked in, a smirk plastered firmly on his face. "She wasn't a witch back then and technically she isn't one now."

"What do you mean she isn't a witch? We've seen her abilities with our own eyes," Elijah voiced, standing from the chair beside Bella where he had been holding vigil. "Freya helped perform the blood spell to learn what she was because of what she'd already been shown capable of."

Kol looked over at their sister and shrugged. "Okay. So she might be a bit witchy. Though after our meeting, I would call it more bitchy."

Klaus growled in defense of both the girl and moved to come between Elijah and Kol before blood could be spilt. "Where have you been the last two days? She cures you of that so-called curse and you disappear while we nearly lost Rebekah to the mind of the blasted witch she is inhabiting!"

"Why don't you ask the noble Elijah? He was the one who sent me to check on the tea girl's validity after their little encounter in the market. Which, I should mention, thanks for that by the way," he added at the end as he looked over at the angry vampire with a cheeky smile. "That Ann sure is something."

When everyone turned their attention to Elijah, he let out a sigh, crossing his arms before making his way back to Bella's side. "She is new, unknown. The mere fact that she seemed to know about Bella and myself had me concerned. I will not justify myself for protecting our family."

Klaus pursed his lips, nodding in agreement after a moment. His eyes flickered between the rest of his siblings, to the sleeping Bella, and then Marcel. "We will do as we have always done, protect the family. However, this is the first I'm hearing about this girl. What is it that you know, Kol?"

"Oh! I know that Ann is _very_ talented," he grinned. "She certainly has a way with her -"

"Bloody hell! We don't want to hear about your exploits with your new witch," Rebekah interrupted.

"Teas. She has a way with her teas, sister. Some of the herbs in her shop I rarely saw over the years. They had very old usages that even common witches of today might not be familiar with. When I first arrived at her shop, she gave me a cup of violet and lavender tea. To the normal person, it's another cup of tea. Made by a witch, particularly of her caliber, it's another style of potion. This one was designed to be have me honest and render any intent to harm useless. Quite ingenious really."

"I was always told not to take candy from strangers," Bella's voice mumbled as she started to sit up. She looked around sleepily, finding everyone's eyes on her. "Okay. Like that's not disturbing. New rule. When I'm asleep or unconscious, put me in a bedroom. I'd rather only Elijah be the only creeper around. He's my creeper."

"Nonetheless, after what your assistance with saving Rebekah's soul inside Eva Sinclair, you cannot fault them for wishing to stay close while you are incapacitated," Elijah smiled as he moved to sit beside her. "Now do be honest. How are you feeling?"

She shifted her glare from Kol to Elijah, her eyes narrowing on him as she considered his question. Taking a mental assessment of herself, she let out a sigh, blinking tiredly. "Like I've been hit by a Mack truck. What happened? Last I remember was being inside Rebekah's - or rather Eva's head and then nothing."

"I'm more curious is how you are able to perform such advanced magic when your true power was only just released. What? Yesterday was it? Yes, yes. It all makes sense now. Quite the fascinating creature you truly are. I said it the other day, but knowing what I learned… Phew! Elijah - you really like your strumpets just as much as Nik!" Kol chuckled as he poured himself a drink, eyeing everyone with amusement, but also wary of any angry sibling that would like to decapitate him for calling Bella a whore.

"Take that back," Elijah growled as he had gotten up and moved over to Kol, his hand on his throat.

Kol attempted to pull at his wrist, failing. "It's the truth of what she is. I'm not claiming she's slept around, but it is a part of her. What is it that _you_ believe her to be? Your girlfriend has the power to kill any one of us. Even Nik! So if you had any concern about someone being a threat, you could start with her."

"Perhaps that is so, Kol. However, there is one glaring fact that you are missing. Unlike everyone else that we've dealt with, I've never met a human girl so willing to sacrifice herself for us after only recently meeting," Klaus defended the speechless Bella. "At this point, I'd put my very existence in her hands before you and your tales!"

"Well you've already put Rebekah's in hers, clearly. That's fine. I'm not saying that she can't be trusted but you've casted a stone against someone because of her knowledge. Everyone in the supernatural world knows of our family!"

"Enough!" Bella cried out. She got up and moved closer, but Klaus' protective arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from getting to close to her angry mate. "I understand your positions but what I'm failing to grasp, and frankly, I take offense to being referred to as a whore. If you have to know, before Elijah, I was a virgin."

Kol looked over Elijah's shoulder at her with renewed interest. "Is that so? Well that's lucky for you, however it doesn't change who you are."

"And who is that?" Freya spoke, reminding everyone that she was still around. "The spell we performed indicated that she is a Valkyrie witch."

"Not a witch," Kol sang, pulling again at his brother's arm and was relieved that he released him. "A Valkyrie, yes. Witch, not really."

Elijah lowered his gaze onto his brother. "Brother, we all know you have an active imagination, but a creature of myth? Please."

"And we're a family of vampires, werewolves, and witches. Tales such as our kind, and even _hers_ , last for so long usually because there is some truth behind them. She's a Valkyrie, yes, and likely the first to be activated, not the last either. Only problem is, that her abilities are likely to flood her, which could be the reason for that catnap, Poppet," he explained, smiling over at the girl. "You simply overloaded yourself and needed a recharge, so to speak. Freya's little spell unlocked your abilities before you were meant to have them."

"So?" Freya huffed.

"So, that spell also overloaded tea girl, and I'm merely telling you all to be cautious when it comes to Bella using her powers. There's more to it because she believes that it also called for others to be activated. Also, please make sure that whenever you use your powers you're not seen by humans if you like to keep them and your invulnerability."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Rebekah questioned. "That there are more like Bella?"

At that point, Kol looked genuinely helpless. "Ann and I were still looking into everything when she saw Bella here passed out at a warehouse. I suppose while I'm with her, going through her family's archives, someone here can do some reading up on Valkyries and their legends?"

While the new, fledging creature appeared upset by what she was hearing, those around her began making plans regarding her care and training. Freya volunteered to help, her knowledge and skills being the most advanced of any witch in the area. Bella was reluctant to accept, only smiling slightly as she agreed to think about everything.

Her eyes settled back on Kol, who began sharing about his meeting with Ann, the tea girl she'd met. The way he spoke of her, left her feeling uneasy due to her own encounter. It wasn't until Elijah made his way back over to her, wrapping his arms around her, that she allowed herself to relax and accept that for the moment, everything was okay.

~o.O.o~

For her efforts in fighting against Eva Sinclair, Josephine LaRue, with a few of her witches, visited the Mikaelson compound to accept Freya as a member of the nine covens. This offered her a place within New Orleans to ground her magic so that she may not have to use her brothers, or someone else, for the spell like the one that had been performed on Eva.

While Rebekah and Elijah joined in the festivities like proud siblings, Bella had remained slightly removed from the event. She observed the woman with concern, just as she knew Klaus was watching from above with his own suspicions. She felt herself caught between what she felt, and her loyalties. Despite Freya's work to help her find out what she was, in turn opening her own magic, she could not help but think on what Kol had said that evening.

And if there were more like her, she grew concerned about the threat they might pose on her new family. Between Dahlia coming for Klaus' daughter and her own questionable new gifts, she knew that she would also one day have to confront her past. That was something she was most eager to do at first chance she would be afforded.

~o.O.o~

Inside the Lyonne tomb, Freya walked to the surprise of Esther, causing the vampire to come to her feet.

"Freya," she whispered as she looked upon her daughter with tears in her dark eyes.

"You were wrong about me. I _loathe_ Dahlia more than you could ever know," Freya said, her voice cold and filled with emotion as she stood tense in the presence of the woman. As her mother answered with a silent look of confusion, she continued. "You don't see that _light_ in me? That's because she snuffed it out! I was _five_ , and she was the _devil_. She _took_ my light. My _love_. My will to live. My ability to _die_. You are no longer my mother, but I am _not_ her child."

"I am _so_ sorry," Esther began, taking a step toward her daughter, her attempt to apologize for her actions so long ago.

The witch closed her eyes and sighed, annoyed. "It's a little late for that. But, it turns out, you were right about one thing. Klaus shouldn't let me get a glimpse inside his mind…"

Esther glared angrily at her, for her son, and herself. "I _warned_ him to be wary of you. Of what you might see."

"Oh. Don't worry, Mother. That little witch that our brother has grown so fond of saw a stop to that with her interference. But I did learn one thing- Klaus and I may _never_ be allies. I now see that he will never trust me. So, he leaves me no choice- I will have to turn the family against him."

As she was met with surprise and horror on the vampire's face, she could only smile as she continued. "One by one. And now I know just how to do it. Klaus and Elijah are both particularly fond over this new girl."

"Why are you telling me this?" Esther questioned, fearful and suspicious. "That girl from the other day? Her power is unstable. Even as a vampire as I am I can feel it. She would be yours, and the family's destruction…"

Freya stepped closer, bridging the gap between them. Whispering, her smile darkened, "Oh, I will help her, but she is far more valuable to me at the moment. As far as telling you? Because you won't be around to see it."

Grabbing the blue crystal talisman around her neck, she held it as she placed two fingers on Esther's forehead, causing the vampire so much pain she shrieked at the top of lungs. After a moment, her body burst into a cloud of starlings, fluttering around inside the tomb before one by one falling to the floor, dead.

Looking around at the mess of bodies, Freya stepped over them on her way out the door, smiling at now having her revenge completed against her mother.

* * *

 _ **As always, don't forget to visit author 'BuggyFiction' to read the companion piece/chapter to this story called Northern Light. Enjoy!**_


End file.
